Things Are Never What You Expect
by LaylaRainy13
Summary: What happens when the most powerfulest Vampire from the Nort Side Forks falls for the Alpha and the most powerfulest Shape-Shifter from South Side LaPush?
1. High School

**_WEll this is a new story I'm workiing on =]_**

**_I hope you like it _**

**_Plz REview!!!_**

* * *

Things Are Never What You Expect

What happens when the most powerful Vampire from the north side falls for the Alpha and the most powerfulest Shape-Shifter from South side LaPush?

"Bella," I hear my boyfriend Edward call from downstaires. I smile and look at my door. I use my power's and make it open. I am the most powerfulest Vampire of the race of the Vampire. I can master anyone's power and use thier power against them. I am part of the Cullen family which includes Rosalie and her Husband Emmett. Alica and her husband Jasper. Edward is just my boyfriend not my husband.

I can use all the Elements as in Fire, Wind, Water, Earth all those. I have every power you can ever think of. Ice, Telaport, Move things with my mind, If you touch me and I don't want you to touch me I can shock you or make you feel the worst pain you've ever felt. I have so many power's I can't even count them. I Can change my apperance. I am supposed to have Golden Eyes like my family but I can change them to my realy eye color Chocolate Brown. I decided to stay with the Gold eyes. Then My "sister" Alice walks into my room. "Bella," She says looking at me.

Alice is Pale like me, Sam Golden eyes but our apperances are different. She has short black hair pinted in every direction and is about 5'0. I have Brown Curls falling half way down my back and I am 5'3. "Bella. Get ready." Alice is wearing Tight Skinny Jeans that were ripped in some places, A white button down shirt, a white beautiful thin coat, Her Cullen Crest Chocker and Her white ballerina flats. Alice smiles at me. The rule here is that you can never wear anything twice.

I quickly changed into a white short skirt, a white shirt with black stars, silver ballerina flats and My Cullen Crest Anklet. Alice gets me by my arm and runs Downstaires Vampire Speed. Edward is sitting on the couch wearing a white long sleeve shirt rolled up to his Elbow, Black Jeans, Black Dc Shoes and His Cullen Crest wristband. All the Guy Cullens wear that wristband. Us girls wear different Things. Alice has her chocker, My Anklet, Rosalie's Necklace, and Esme's earings. Edward stands up. His 6'2 body. His messy bronze hair, His Golden Eyes and his crocked smile that I love. He hugs me tightly. I hug him tigther.

Rosalie walks downstaires wearing Skinny Jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, White high heels and her Cullen crest necklace. Rosalie has Blonde Wavy hair falling down her back and she's 5'6. Then Emmett and Jasper walk out of the kitchen. Emmett is the biggest Cullen with his arms all strong. Emmett has black shirt hair and stands at 5'9. Jasper has blonde curls/wavy hair and stands at 5'7. We tell everyone Jasper and Rosalie are twins because they sure look like it.

Emmett is wearing Black Jeans, Gray short sleeve shirt, and his Dc Shoes. Jasper was wearing Blue Jeans, White button down short rolled up to his elbow, and Dc Shoes. I smile. "Let's go!" We all race to our cars. Edward and me in His Silver Volve. Alice and Jasper in her Yellow Porsche. Rosalie and Emmett in her Red BMW. We all race to school driving 100 miles. We all park in our usual parking. I get out of the car and look around. Everyone always stares at us. We're used to it. Then I see him.

Jacob Black. The Alpha of the LaPush Gang From the south Side. I look at him. Jacob is sitting down on his motorcycle. His light russet skin, Raven black short hair, His dark brown eyes, his 6'5 body. All his muscles outlined perfect under his black long sleeve rolled up shirt. He looks at me. His Black Jeans and Black convers. I flash his a smile and then turn around. Edward puts his hand around my shoulder and kisses my cheek. I smile and we start walking inside. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me. I close my eyes and concentarite on him.

I have that power to concentraite on one person and know what their thinkning. I concentraite on Jacob. It's harder getting into A Shape-Shifter's mind than a Human. I finally get in. I'm hearing his thoughs. _**Why the hell Did Isabella Cullen smile at me? Her scent is o different than the rest of those....Vampire's. Her scent is like Strawberry's..So tasty and Wonderful. She dosen't smell like a Vampire but she is one. Oh...My...No Jacob. You did not just imprint on Vampire. Oh...Crap. I got to talk to Sam. **_

Sam is the past Alpha but Jake took his place. Jacob was always the rightful Alpha but Sam changed first. So Sam was the Alpha for a while until Jake phased. I stop dead in my tracks. Edward looks at me. "Bella? Are you Alraight?" I swallow. No I am not Alraight. "Yes, Edward. I'm fine." He smiles and interwinds his hand in mine. He grips in tight.

There's something about me that's different from every Vampire known to man. My skin is hot. About 109.1. My skin is even hotter than a Shape-Shifter's skin but I can change my skin to cold too. I decide to stay with hot. I loce being warm. I never found out why my skin is different from the rest but that's Alraight. Edward flinches from my hotness. I change is to his tempeture. He smiles. I look over my shoulder and see Jacob staring at me. I meet his eyes and flashed him a smile. He looked away fast.

Edward walked me to Math Class and Kissed me good-bye on my cheek. I walked into Class and saw two empty seats right next to eachother in the last row. I sit down in one and cross my legs. Then I smell him. His wonderful scent. Jacob walks into Class and looks around for a seat. His eyes stop in the desk next to mine. He walks over and sits down dropping his backpack on the floor. I turn sideways and look at him. "Hello, Jacob." He looks at me. "Isabella." "I prefer Bella," I said nicely. He smiles at me. "Alraight, _Bella._" I smile at him and then look foward.

I silently laugh. I look straight at a girl with brown straight hair and dark brown eyes. I look at her. She looks back into my eyes. I use my power to control people. Go to Jacob, I tell her. The girl walks over to Jacob and smiles. Tell him you're name. "Hi. I'm Jessica." Jake snickeres. "Jake." Tell him you love him. "I love you," Jessica says. Jake's face goes back. "What?" Jessica stares at him. I snap her out of it. Jessica blinks frequently and then walks away fluttering her hair. I look at Jacob and smile. "You did that?" "Yeah." I bite my bottom lip. He looks at my lips and then my eyes. He licks his lips.

I look away and smile. walks in. "Alraight class. Settle down. I'm and welcome To Mathematics for Freshman Year. Yeah. Freshman. I can age. No Vampire can age. I'm fifteen. I was changed at thirteen when I got in a car crash. My family had died and Charslie changed me. Edward is 107 but forever 17. All of them stayed in their teens but they can pass for as young as fifteen. So They stayed with me here as a Freshman. I can stop ageing whenever I want. Jacob can pass for a Junior and so can I.

tells us to copy all the notes on our Math Journal's. Everyoen get's started. I look at the bored. I take out my Journal and Look at the bored. Then I look at my blank page. I use my power and Bam my notes are copyed in my handwriting,and all. Jacob looks at me with wide eyes. I smile. I look at his paper and put the notes in his paper too. He looks down. It's in his handwriting and all the scratches of mistakes are there too. He smiles and looks at me. Jake is the most powerfulest Shape-Shifter ever know. I look at him. I feel my cheeks flushing bright red. He laughs silently.

I take a deep breath and look down. Why do I feel this way? For A Shape-shifter. I know he didn't imprinte on me. It's not possible. I look at Jacob from the corner of my eye. He's looking down. I start taking deep breaths. I'm hyperventalating. The bell rings. I jump out of my seat and run out the classrom bumping into a hard rock. I look up and see Emmett. "Hey Lil Sis." I smile. "Hey Emmy Bear." He pulls me into his tight bear hugs. I hug him back and bury my head in his cheast. He lets go.

"What's wrong, Sis?" I frown. I signal my finger saying come closer. He leans down. I get on my tippy toes and whispher in his ear. "I think Jacob Black imprinted on me." He straigtens up. "No way." "Way." "Wait till Eddy hears." "Don't tell Edward anything please." "Alraight, Sis." Emmett puts his hand around my shoulder and he walks me to Chemistry. I sit bymyself in a table.

Then our teacher walks in. Jacob behind her. Jake walks up to Embry and sits next to him. "Good Morning and welcome to Freshman Chemistry. I appreciate you picking your own seats, but I make the seating arrangments ....Alpahbetically." I swallowed. "Alexander Adams and Jessica Anderson." Alexander and Jessica sit in the desk infront of us. "Jacob Black." Jacob sits in the desk next to Alexander's table. "And Isabella Cullen." I look up and then get up. I sit down next to Jacob. "Nice to see you again, _**Preciosa**__." _I just laughed.

is an awesome teacher. I was lisening to when My nose started burning hard. It hurt bad. I keep moving my hands thru my hair. My stomach was hurting. I put my hand over it and swallowed. I felt sick as if I was dying or something. Jacob looked at me and whisphered. "Are you alraight?" I shake my head no. He raises his hand. "Yes, Jacob." "Can I take Bella home? She's not feeling so well." I coould feel my face going paler. looked at me. "Oo. Bella. You should go home." Jacob pickes up his backpack and got up. I got up to and Jacob helped me out. "Bella. You look like hell." I nod.

I fall to the floor and hold my stomach. "Bella!" He gets me and picks me up. He dosen't flinch. I close my eyes and Feeling Jacob's powerful arms holding me. I feel safe. Then I feel the floor inder my feet. I open my eyes."Do you wanna go home?" I shake me head slowly. "Well then looks like we're going to my place." He picks me up and walks over to his motorcycle. "We're.......going.......in.....this?" "Yeah. Just hold on tight and close your eyes. I'll be over before you know it." I nod. He get's on his motorcycle and I get in back of him. Most Shape-shifter's smell really bad but Jacob dosen't. He smiles from some reason like coconut. A sweet coconut.

I wrap my hands around his tight strong stomach. He has a six pack. A hard as rock six pack. He touches my hand. When I'm weak. I can't change my tempeture. Right now my skin is it's regular tempeture at 109.1. "Wow. Bella. Why is your skin so hot? Isn't your skin supposed to like really cold and hard. Your skin is Hotter than mine and Really smoth." "I'm different.....from.......all the...others." He nods. He starts the motorcycle and drives. I close my eyes and it feels as if I'm flying.

Then it stops. I open my eyes slowly. "Get down, Bella." I slowly get down. I look around. A lot of houses all over. This is a quiet neighberhood. These houses are pretty big. They even have a beach. Jacob turns off his motorcycle and walks towards a big red two-storie house. It has a big porch and the grass is so green. He opens the door. "You comin'?" I blink and walk behind him into the house. He looks at me. I feel like I'm sppining. I open my eys wide trying to stop the spinning. Jacob looks at me. "Bella. Are you Alraight?"

Then Everything Went Black.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for REading!!

**Plz REview!**


	2. Our own Stories

**_I hope you like iit. =]_**

* * *

Chaper 2----Our own stories

I hear a voice saying my name. "Bella. Bella. **Isabella**." My eyes flutter open and I see I'm lying down on the floor. Jake is kneeling down next to me. "Bella. Finally, you woke up. You fainted. I didn't think that was possible. You've been out for about twenty minutes." I sit up and look at him. "I'm sorry." "For what?" "Making you....like take care of me." "It's Alraight. I wanted too." I smile and I feel My cheeks flushing. "So..What's you're story? I know We've known each other forever but I never really found out what happened that night, Bella." I look down.

"I was thirteen when I was changed. I was with My parents Charlie And Renee in the car. We were driving back from the lake and It was ranning. Hard." I bit my lip.

"My Dad was driving and He couldn't see the road clearly. A dear stepped out of the woods and My dad tried to get out of the way. The car was swirling. My mom was screaming. I was screaming." I bit my lip so my tears wouldn't fall.

"Then We crashed. I remember Me laying on the road. Everything hurt. I couldn't move. Then everything went black. I woke up in a hospital. There was so much needles. My mom was next to me. Charslie was our doctor. I couldn't move. Charslie told me that my mom was dying and she was telling Charslie. "Do Everything In your Power To Save My BaBy Girl." Charslie was scared as if she new his secret. My mother died that night. My father survied but thinking I died. I see him sometimes. He looks so sad. I wish I would Hug him and tell him everythigns All right but I know I can't."

I look up at Jacob. "But how can you blush and..." He trailed off. "That night Charslie didn't bite me. He was but there was A Vampire near the hospital. He smelled my blood. The Vampire came to my room and bite me. He vanished when Charslie came. The was so much Pain. It felt like I was Burning. Charslie tried to suck out all the Venom but he only got Half-out because I was alrady transforming."

"So that means I'm half-human and Half-Vampire. My heart still beats. Blood runs thru my vains. I can eat, drink even sleep. I age. I can stop whenever I want to. I still get sick. I don't sparkle in the sun. I can sparkle but only when I want to. I can get pregnant but I don't want to anythime soon. I don't drink human blood. It smells nasty to me. I drink animal blood. When I drink Animal blood my eyes turn a sparkly blood red color. It takes a while for my eyes to go back to normal. I still blush as you can see. I'm Do Have Venom in my sistem but I can choose If I want to use my venom on you."

"My skin is hotter that Shape-Shifter's. It is not as cold as it should be. It's 109.1. I have a lot of powers. Charslie has been alive a really long time and he says I am the most powerfulest Vampire ever. When I get sick I can't use my powers. It's like I'm human. I can bleed when I'm sick. I can also cry and when ever I feed my eyes turn blood red. That's my story." I look up at him.

"What kind of power's do you have?"

"My most powerful power is my shield. I can block out people. I can obsorb their power and make it my own. I can also use it against them. I can use all the elements as in Fire, Wind, Earth, Water. I can teleport. I can Mind Control. I can change My Apperance. My skin tempeture. I can use Ice. I can make you feel the worst pain you have ever felt. I can shock you when you touch me. I can see the future. I can control people. I can make you see things as if you're blind. I can read minds If I want to. I can make you see what I see. I can be invisible. I can change into other people's body. If I have physical contact like kissing of holding hands I can let you hear my thoughts. I can do so many other things too." Jake smiles.

"Use one of you're power on me." "What?" "Use you're power on me." "Which...One?" He smiles. "Fire." I smile. I put my small hand agaisnt his skin. I look into his eyes to distract him. I use my power. I make it go to my hand. I cress his cheek and smile. I force fire into him. He dosen't flinch. He smiles. What? I make it hotter. He jumps up.

"Ow." He holds his cheek. I gently Use my ice power and blow to his cheek. Tiny snowflakes blow to his face with snow. His cheek slowly turns back to normal. He laughs.

"Bella. This is like Awesome but why were you like all sick?" "I really don't know. Maybe Because I'm not used to being around so many people." I shrug. "Oo. Alraight." "So what's your story?"

He smiles. "I'm the Alpha of LaPush. I am the most powerfulest Shape-Shifter in our time." "Really?" "Yeah. I can phase in a second. I can control my temper. I am the biggest Shape-Shifter out of everyone. My fur is like nobody's ever seen. It's A deep Black with striking White and Red. I also have a birthmark on my shoulder Blade." He takes off his slide's his shirt off his shoulder reviling a long line colored a white color. I look at him wide eyes.

"Supposely In when My Great-Great-Great-Grandfather was touched by the Angel of light on his shoulder balde and Now his son had it. His son's my grandfather. Then My dad had it and now I have it." I keep looking at his shoulder. How does he have that? "Bella?"

I look at his eyes. "Jacob. I have that same mark on my shoulder." His eyes widen. "But mine's Red. Supposly that happened to With also with My Great-Great-Great Grandfather but he was touched by an Angel of Love." I slide my shirt off only the shoulder part and revel a long red line. I look at him. "I never saw that when we were small." He says. "I was always scared to show you." He gently touches it with his fingers.

Everything happened so fast. When his finger's touched my mark there was a bright shining light. I felt like electricity went thur me. My eyes went wide and so did Jacob's. My feel my head being pulled back and I screamed loud. Then There was a push between us. Jake flue across the room and I flue back. I hit the wall not breaking it. **(Thankfully)**

Jake on the other hand broke thru the wall a bit. I ran over to him. Jake's head was bleeding slightly. I put my hand over it and heal it. I shake him. "Jacob. Get up." His eyes open. "Bella?" "Oh. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "It's Alraight. We sould. Ugh. Go back to school before Anyone starts talking." I simply nod. We walk to Jacob's Motorcycle. He gets on and starts it. I get on and don't hold on to him. I just sit there and hold the sides of the motorcycle.

I keep looking straight. Why did that happen? Is that supposed to mean something? I shake my head. Jacob pulls up in the parking lot. He parks and turns off his motorcycle. I get down and look at Jacob. He gets down and looks at me too. I blink slowly. He just shakes his head and walks away. I stand their looking at him. He walks inside without looking back. I walk inside and then go to Lunch. That's our block now. I walk in and see My "Family" Sitting in the back. I walk towards them.

I pass Jacob's pack. It's Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, And Seth. They all look them same. Russet skin, Dark or light brown eyes, Super tall, very, very muscular, Big shinny white smiles, Big hands and feet. Their all so handsome. I walk past them. They don't rinckle their nose's. There eyes go wide. I concentraite on them. I hear all their thoughts.

_**"Why does she smell so good?" Paul thought.**_

_**"She smells like Strawberry's." Sam thought.**_

_**"Wow. Isabella Cullen is Beautiful." Embry thought.**_

I just smile and sit down next To Edward. "Were where you?" "I got sick. I went for a walk." Edward frowned. "Are you Alraight?"

I nod my head and get an apple out of Alice's tray. I look at it and twril it around my finger's. It look so red and juicy. I take a bite of it and chew. I look up and see them staring at me. "Umm. Guys?" They all snap out of it and mumble "Sorry." I laugh and finish my apple. I get up and start walking to throw my apple in the trash. Quil was throwing something in the trash and then he looks at me. Quil was about 6'3.

* * *

**_Plz Review...Reviews make me happy =] i'll update sooner =] plz review_**


	3. Blood Thirsty

Chapter 3---

"Hey...Lil Vamp." I smile. "Hello, Quil." He flashes me a perfect smile. "How about Me and You out Friday Night To watch a Movie?" I smile. "Hmm. I'll have to take a Rain Check. I'm sorry. I'm taken." "That's Alraight. I like My women Taken. That's more fun." He says coming closer to me. I smile. "Maybe next time." I say as I turn and start walking away. "I'll wait for You, _**Mamacita**_!" I laugh and sit down next to Edward. Edward puts his hand around my shoulder. I look over my shoulder and see Jacob staring at me. I turn and look at Edward. He smiles my crooked smile that I love. I kiss his cold cheek slowly.

I look at Alice. Alice is looking straight foward and holding Jasper's hand tightly. Jasper's teeth are clenched together. I look at Jasper and smile. He catches my eyes. "Jasper, Uh, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jasper nod. He slips his hand out of Alice's and Alice dosen't blink. Jasper and I walk away from everyone. Jasper stands infront of me. I look up at him and he looks down on me. Why does everyone have to be so tall?

"Jasper. Why are you always so tight and you never talk to no human?" Jasper frownes. "I don't Know if I can control Myself Around a human." I smile. "Jasper. You have been around Humans for long time. You can control urself. I belive you can." Jasper smiles. "Thanks, Bella." He smiles a half smile. I get his arm. "Now come on. I'm going to introduce you to someone." I start walking up to Mary-Ann. She has blonde curls falling down her shoulders and Big brown eyes. I tape her shoulder. Mary-Ann turns around. She's about 5'4.

"Hello, Bella." "Hey Mary-Ann. I want you to meet my brother Jasper." Mary-Ann turns to Jasper and she smiles. "Hello, Jasper. I'm Mary-Ann." Jasper smiles. "Hello, Mary-Ann. It's a Pleasure to meeting you." Mary-Ann blushes. "I just wanted to introduce you guys." I say smiling. Mary-Ann smiles. "It was nice of you, Bella. Introducing me to your Handsome Brother." Jasper smiles and chuckles. "Well, nice seeing you." I say hugging her and then I walk away holding Jasper. "See that wasn't so bad." "Your right. It was horrible," He says laughing.

I laugh and walk to our table. Jasper sits next to Alice and puts his arm around her. Alice stays looking down. "Alice," I say looking at her. Alice's eyes move to mine. "Yes, Bella?" "What's wrong?" She looks down fast. "Nothing." "Alice." Alice gets up and gets me by the arm. She drags me outside of the cafeteria. "Bella. I had a vision." "Of what?" She swallows. "Of your wedding day." "I beg your pardon?" "Your wedding day. You. Were. Getting. Married." I stay looking at her. "With who?"

"I was seeing from your eyes. I was your bridesmade and also another girl. I saw myself smiling. I was happy for you. I looked up from your eyes and I saw Jacob Black holding out his hand for you take." "Are you saying that---J-Ja-Jacob Bla--Black was my husband?" "Yes." I looked at her in shock. I was going to get married with a Shape-Shifter?!? "Bella! Say someting!" "I can't believe it. Alice, Please show me." "I can't. I keep trying to and I can't." "Why?" I say. I could feel my bottom lip was up front.

"I don't know." She swallow. "Alraight, Alice. Thank you for telling me but do not tell anyone else. Please?" "I promise." I hug her tightly. She hugs me back. Then I let go. She smiles and walks into the cafeteria. I stay in the hallway for a second. Then I walk into the cafeteria. I look around. I see guys staring at me. I look down and walk to Edward. Edward gets up and puts his arm around me. I look into his eyes and see a pitch of black in the golden eyes of his. "Edward, Have you _Eaten_ Lately?" "Ugh. Yes." "When was the last time you_ ate_?" He swallows.

"Umm. 5 days ago." "Edward! You need to _eat_. Or elseyou'll_ regret eating_ something later." "I promise. I will_ eat_ when we get home." "Promise?" "Promise." I touch his face with my hand. I realized my hand was still at my regular tempeture. Edward flinched. "Sorry." I say giggling. I leave my hand on his cheek. He gets my hand with his and kisses it. "It feels good to be warm again." I smile. I really do love Edward but there's something about Jacob. That I cannot figure out. I look over my shoulder and see Jacob. I look at him and then turn back to Edward.

My dark brown long curls fall onto my face. Edward moves them away. "Bella, You need to do something with your hair?" "Why?" If I cut my hair it will grown back not like the others. "You have to make the red in your hair come out." "I'll do something later." "Alraight, Love." I frown and move my eyes away from his. He kisses my hot cheek with his cold lips. I try not to flinch but I do. "Bella, You smell like _Dog_." I look at him in shock. "I do have classes with Jacob. Maybe his scent rubbed off on me." "But the scent on you...smells....different." I shrug and turn around. I look at Jacob with wide eyes. Jacob's gets up and walks away.

I bit my bottom lip and turn back to Edward. "Let's go to class." I get his hand in mine. He grips it and he walks beside me. I walk into 's class which is Biology II. Everybody is standing next to the board. I look at Edward and frown. "I have made the arriagments for the seating chart. I see Jacob and two of his friends stands on the other side. "One the first desk I want Maria Gonzales." Maria had Deep brown eyes , light straight brown hair, she had light caramel skin, small lips, and she was about 5'6. "And Edward Cullen."

I look up at Edward. Edward kisses my lips and sits next to Maria. Maria smiles and twirls her hair. Edward smiles and looks away. "On our next table I want Annabell Stanley." AnnaBell had Short spicky Pink hair with steaks of blonde, Pale blue eyes, White skin, Medium Purple lips and she was 5'6. "And Sam Uley." Sam Was one of Jacob's friend. Sam had russet skin, deep brown eyes, big lips and stands at 6'4. Sam walks over and pulls AnnaBell's chair out fot her to sit.

Annabell smiles and sits. Sam sits next to her and smiles. "Our next table will be Quil Altera." Quil winks at me. "And Clarissa Clearwater." Clarissa looked at Quil and flashed him a perfect white smile. Clarissa had straight blonde, light blue eyes, light white skin, Medium pink lips and stands at 5'6. Quil keeps looking at Clarissa as if it's just her and nobody else. I've seen that look before. I sight. Quil imprinted on Clarissa. Clarissa looks at Quil. "Hello, Quil." She said.

"He--Hey." He says smiling. He pulls out her chair. Clarissa sits and her eyes sparkles. Quil sits next to her. "Our next group is Jacob Black and Isabella Cullen." "It's Swan not Cullen," I say. looks at me and then his paper's. "But--It says her--" "Yes, My Adoptive last name is Cullen but my real last name is Swan. And I would like for you teacher's to start calling me by my last name." looks at me.

"You look a lot like Cheff Charlie Swan's Daugther." "I--I do?" I asked holding back tears. "Yes, but sadly she died three years ago. Charlie never got over it. He also lost His wife Renee. She was pregnant when she died." I look at him in shock. "Charlie didn't know. Renee was about two months. Such a sad story." He looks at me. "You really do look a lot like Isabella. You even got her name." "Wow. Sad story." I say sitting down next to Jacob. Jacob looks at me. Jacob's dad, Billy, Is best friends with my dad. Jacob and I knew each other since we were baby's but it all changed.

"Bella." Jacob says. I look down. keeps assiagning the seats. "Jake." "I'm sorry," He whispheres. "I didn't know she was pregnant." "Neither did Charlie." I frown. He pats my shoulder. I feel electricity go thru me again. He felt it to because he pulled away. Sam looks at Jacob. Jacob looks back. Sam nods. What are they saying? I look at Jacob. "How's Billy?" "He's alriaght. He took it pretty hard. _Isabella_, Was like a daughther to him. He misses her like crazy." "Will he freak out if?" He probably knows what I'm trying to say. "No, He wouldn't. He would be happy." I smile.

I feel myself blushing from my neck to my cheeks. "Maybe, one day. I'll go visit." He smiles the smile I always loved. "Yeah. I hope so." starts telling us about Cellular Anatomy. I actually wrote down the notes. I kept macking mistakes. I kept scratching out and re-writing words. Jacob's hand moved with such elegance that made me Jealouse in a way. I finished copying the notes and I ran my fingers thru my hair. I looked at Jacob. He was writing and he didn't notice me staring. Then somethign made me notice his neck.

I could see his vains. He's the first human that's made me want to drink there blood. I notice the blood that runs thru his vains. I feel my throat burn. I swallow and quickly look away. I get my mirror and look at my eyes. They keep turning darker every second. I swallow and close my eyes. When I open my eyes. I see that my eyes aren't the same chocolate Brown there now pitch black. I look at Jacob and the only thing I notice Is his vains.

I feel my fangs pop out. I put my hand over my mouth. The bell rings. I get my spiral and run out fast. I run into the woods and into a Medow which I named Moonlight because when there's a full moon. The light shines perfectly here. It's deep inside the woods. Nobody knows where it is. I sit on a rock. Then I feel A warm hand touch my shoulder. "Bella, What's wrong?" I look up and see Jacob. I get up and back away from him. "Jake. Get away from me." "Why?" "I---I'm thirsty and I don't want to hurt you. I was looking at your neck in Biology and I'm sorry. I felt my throat burning. I've never thirsted for human blood ever and know I thurst yours."

Jake smiles. "Bells, You won't hurt me." "You don't know that." He walks up to me. He smiles and puts out his neck. I look at him. "Jake....Please. I don't want to hur--t you." I look at his neck. "Oo. Come on, Bella. I'll be fine." "No, I've never drank human blood. I don't know if I'll be able to stop." "Alraight, Bella. I offered. Come on." He says walking away. "Where are we going?" "We're going to find you some grizzly bears." I smile and then laugh.

Jacob catches me a big grizzly bear. I pounce on the bear and bite him. I drink his blood. I feel my eyes turning a sparkly blood red. I jump off the bear. I'm not stained with blood or anything. I smile and wipe my lips. I see a mountain lion and I attack it with force. I bite it hard. I feel the hot blood in my throat. I drink and drink. I let it go and walk to Jacob. Jacob's smiling. I wipe my lips. "Sorry, You had to see that." "It's Alraight." He's looking into my eyes. I look back and then I feel my skin tingling. "Bella?" "Yeah?" I feel my cheeks flushing red. "You're Sparkling." I look at myself. My hands, Arms, Legs, everything is sparkling. I smile. I walk up to Jacob and touch his cheek. Then I see something go thru my hand thru his cheek.

I smile. His face slowly start glistening like diamonds. He's sparkling. "Jacob. I guess I have another power." "What?" "But I guess It only works with you. I can transfer the power I'm using to you." "I'm Sparkling?" "Yep." He smiles. "Have you ever tried this with anyone else?" "Yep. With Alice, Roaslie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward even with Charslie and Esme. It never worked but It did on you." I say smiling. "I must be special." "You must be." I let my hadn fall. "Can you lend me another power instead of Sparkling." I laugh. I put my hand on his cheek. I feel the spark go back to me. I think Fire.

I transfer some fire power into him. I let my hand fall. "Snap your finger." He seems confused. He snaps his fingers and fire goes thru it. "Woah!" He smiles. I snap my finger's and fire rushes thru. I throw it in the air and it pops like Fireworks.

He smiles. He blows fire out of his mouth. "Damn, Bella! This is awesome!!" I laugh. I sit down and watch Jacob have fun with Fire. With his hand he throws fire at me. I gasp and put on my shield arond me. The fire vanishes when It touches my shield. I smile. Jacob laughs. "Bells, This is awesome!!" "I know, Jacob." He smiles. I get up and put my hand on his cheek. I take the fire back. I feel as if fire went thru my hand. I drop my hand. "Today was fun, Jake. We should do this someday." He smiles. "We will." Then he runs, he jumps in the air, he phases and in his place is a Huge Deep Black wolf with striking white and red in it. I smile. I kneel next to it and kiss it's nose. He phases and then runs off. I smile and then I run back home. Vampire Speed, Baby.


	4. Passion

**_I hope you likey!!_**

* * *

Chapter 4---Passion.

I walk into the house and Edward is sitting down on the couch. He stands up and He runs to me Vampire Speed. "Bella, What happened to you in Biology?" His eyes are all filled with concerned. "I....got thristy." "Did you feed?" "Yeah." I said smiling. "Alraight. That's good," He says. I run upstairs to my room and lock the door. I lay down on my bed and stare at the celing. I try to make pictures. I find a heart, a start and a B.

I get off my bed and look myself in the mirror. I concentraite and change my hair to a blonde. I twirl my hair and smile. I changed my eyes to Light Blue. I look weird as a blonde with Blue eyes. Eww. I laugh out loud. I change back to myself. I sight and walk into my closet. I smile and take out a long black dress/shirt with big silver stars. I put it on my drawer and then get some black leggings. Then I take out silver convers. I put the ontop of the drawer. I set it aside and lay down. I change into Black shorts, a black muscle shirt and some low-cut black socks. I lay down on my bed and get under the covers.

I fall asleep before my pillow even hit the pillow. I wake up and walk into my restroom. I take a shower. I finsh up and put on my Undergarments. Then I walk into my room. I put on the dress/shirt it falls 4 inches under my butt. I put on the leggings and my convers. My hair is kind of wet and it's all in lossy curls. I get a silver headband and put it on. I put on a some silver star long earrings and 5 silver bangles. I fix my hair and the walk out of my room. Edward is wearing black jeans, a short slevee white shirt and black Dc shoes. "Hello, love. Good Morning. How did you sleep?" "I sleep fine. Thank you for asking." I kiss his cheek and walk outside. "Let's go to school, Edward."

Edward smiles and opens my door. I smile and get in. Edward's in the car already. He starts it and drives to school. I look outside thw window while we enter the parking lot. I see Jacob on his motorcycle. His sitting on it while talking to Quil. Jacob is wearing a black shirt, black jeans and black convers. Quil is wearing a red shirt with dark jeans with black convers.

Edward parks right next to them. I get out of the car and catch Jacob's eyes. "Hello, Jacob." "Hello, Bella." Jacob smiles. Quil smiles at me and gets my hand. He kisses it. Jacob slaps his head making a big "Whosh" Sound. Quil looks at Jacob but is still holding my hand. "You imprinted already." Jacob said. I giggle. Quil grins and lets my hand fall. I smiled. "On Clarissa, Right?" Jacob and Quil look at me in confusion. "How did you know?" "Lucky guess. I saw the way you looked at her yesturday in Biology. She likes you too." "Really?" Quil says smiling. "Yeah." "Thanks, Bella. I'm going to go aske her out, Bye!" He runs off. I smile and look at Jacob.

Jacob smiles and the the smiles fades. His eyes are mad and he's looking in back of me. I look in back of me and see Edward. Edward walks up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go, Bella." I nod and look at Jaocb. "See you later, Jacob." Jacob nods but keeps his eyes on Edward. Jacob's Dark Devil Eyes and Edward's Light Golden Eyes. Totally differance. Edward and I walk into the school together. The Golden Couple. As always everyone stares at us. I just look down the whole way.

Alice and Jasper are leaning agaisnt there lockers and looking at eachother. Alice is holding onto Jasper's arm and Jasper is holding Alice's hand. Alice eyes have a touch of sparkle in them today. Jasper's face is hard. Probably becuase he's feeling everyone's emotions. I put my hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper turns and looks at me. I smile. "Hello, Jasper." He nods. I move from under Edward's arm. I touch a locker and then I start having a Vision.

_**_Vision_**_

_**I'm in the Moonlight medow. I'm alone. It's dark and windy. There's a full moon and It's shinning bright. I look down and see that I'm wearing a White Flawless Silky dress. It's cut up in layers. I feel my hair in the back of my back. I'm barefoot. It's up to my waist Now. I'm standing in the center of the moomlight Medow where the Moon is shinning down. I hear a branch crack from behind me. **_

_**I turn around and see a dark figure in the Shadows. "Come out." I say. Then Jacob steps out into the moonlight. He's wearing black slacks, white button down shirt and he's also barefoot. "Bella, It's time." "Time for what?" "Time for us to be." He puts out his hand for me to take. I stare at it and then look into his eyes. Something inside of me is telling me to trust him and take his hand. I reach for his hand. My Hot hand touches his Warm Hand. He grips my hand and He steps into the moonlight with me.**_

_**He stands infront of me and He kisses my forehead. I smile and place my hands on his cheast.**_

_**_End Of Vision_**_

Alice, Jasper, and Edward are staring at me. Alice is staring at me with wide eyes. "What did you see?" Edward asked. "N--Nothing." I look down and my eyes go wide. I take a deep breath and let it out. I look up and hug Edward. I hug him really hard. He hugs me back. I smile and burry my head in his cheast. I pull away. Alice gets my arm and pulls me away. "What did you see, Bella?" "I'll tell you later, Alice. Alraight? Please?" Alice sights. "Alraight."

"I'll tell you later. I got to get to First block before the--" The bell rings loudly. "Ahh! I'm late!" I run human speed to class. I walk in to class and see Jacob sitting next to my desk. I walk over and sit down. Jacob smiles at me. "Hello, Jacob." "Please call me Jake. All my friends call me Jake." I smile. "So...You consider me as a friend?" "Well...I would like you to be more but i don't think that'll happen." I smile and lick my lips. "You never know what the future holds." "But you do." "Only sometimes." I say smiling at him. "So...What did you see right now before class?"

I look at him in shock. "How do you know I had a vision?" "I was watching you." "Oh wow. Jacob Black was actually watching me." He smiles. "Well...Yeah." "Well...I'll tell you when it happens." He grins. "Alriaght. But I better be there." Oh you will, I thought. walks in to class. "Okay, Class please partner up with the person next to you." Everyone moves there desk next to the person next to them. I look at our row. Jacob and I are the only one in this row. Jacob moves his desk right next to mine. "Hello, Partner," he says smiling.

"Hello." I smile. "Okay. Today we aren't going to do Math. We are doing Art. You are going to draw your partner and show it to the class on Friday. You have three days to draw it. You can get together after school. Anytime but you can color it or do whatever you want to it but it has to be your partner. Alraight I am going to pass a 20 page scketch pad. You can use all the pages but you have to use this paper." passes out all the scketch pads. I get mine and open it to the clear soft white drawing paper. Jacob opens his too. I look at him.

"Okay, let me draw you first." "No. I draw you first." I smile. "Alraight." Jacob takes out a Pencil with a fine point. He looks at me and his hand moves flawlessly on the paper. He keeps looking up at me closely and then he draws. "Bella, Don't move. Please." I keep still. His hand keeps on moving. He keeps changing pencil's. Then the bell rings. He shuts it. "Can I see it?" "Not till it's done." I pout my lip. "Fine." I get up and we walk out together. I smile up at him and he laugh's. We're so close our arms touch. Then when we're outside my Scketch pad falls. Jacob was about to get it when Edward sweeps it off the floor. Edward holds it.

Jacob straigtens up. "I got it from now," Edward says with a hard face. Jacob looks at him. Jacob passes him hitting his shoulder hard. Jacob walks away. I look up at Edward. "What's your problem, Edward?!?" "My problem is _**Him.**_ What's your problem?!?" "My problem is _**you, Edward!**_" I get my scketch pad and run after Jacob. I touch his arm and he turns around. His face was angry but then it went to calm when he saw me. "I'm sorry about Edward." I say. "It's Alraight, Bells." I smile. "Oo. I'm sorry if you don't want me too call you--" I cut him off. "No. It's alraight, Jake." He smiles. "See you later, Bells." "Bye, Jake." I walk away from him. Today is B day and I have free Period second block. On A day I have Chemistry with Jake.

I walk to the gym. It's dark with a little light and it's empty. I stand in the center of the gym and take a deep breath. I try to do a back flip but land on my butt. I have always been clumsy. I laugh and run my hand thru my hair. I sight and get up. I wipe my butt and then sit on the bleachers. Then I hear the door open. I look up and see Jacob. He walks over to me and Sits next to me. "Hey." "Hello, Jacob. Can I draw you now?" "Sure." I open my scketch pad and take out a sharp pencil.

I start scketching his eyes. I've always been a good drawer. They always told me I got it from my mom. I draw his hot devil eyes perfect. I draw the inside of his eyes. I draw them in perfect round circles. I draw The inside. I draw it perfect. Then I start drawing his nose. I scketch it. He smiles and I look into his eyes. "What?" 'You seem so dedicated to me." I smile and bite my lip. I go back to drawing. I finish his nose and start drawing his full lips. His bottom lip is bigger than the top. I draw the little curve it his upper lip. It's really nice. I draw the lines that are on the lips when you like bite them.

"You have really beautiful eyes, Bella." I look up at him and smile. "Really?" I feel my cheeks flushing bright red. "Yeah. There not that Golden color there your natural Chocolate brown." "Thanks," I say smiling. He get my scketch pad and closes it without taking his eyes off me. I look at him and he looks into my eyes. He leans in. Omg. Jacob wants to kiss me. I lean in to. He closes his eyes and I do too. He's so close I can feel his breath. His lips brush agaisnt mine. His hand cups my cheek and Kisses me back. I kiss him back and I place my hand on his cheek. His hand runs thru my hair and he pulls me closer.

I kiss him back and I feel his warm breath in my mouth. I smile thru the kiss. I feel that spark that everyone one always wants to feel with someone. I feel that "Aaaaaa!" Spark thing. I feel him smiling and then I pull away. I look into his eyes and blush more. I look down and wipe my lips. I kissed a Shape-Shifter. Wow. "I'm sorry about that," He says. "Don't worry about it."

I smiled and blushed. I feel my cheeks burning bright red. Jake looks down and pops his lips. "Wow," I hear him say in a low voice. I smile. "Ja--Jake." "Yeah?" He looks into my eyes. "Don't think about this around Edward." Why?" "He can read minds and I don't want him to know that I kissed you." Jake looks down. I feel he's hurt. "No, Jake. Not in a bad way. It's just....I cheated on him with you and he'll never forgive me." Jake nods. I touch his shoulder. I expected him to shake my hand off but he just stayed stiff. I get up and get my Sketch pad. "I better go."

Jake looks at me and nods. I go up to him and kiss his cheek. I start walking away. I glance back and see Jake smiling a wicked grin. I walk out and walk towards the cafeteria. Then I bump into someone making me fall down. I look up and see Sam. Sam smiles. "Sorry," He says holding his hand out. I take it and I have a vision.

_**_Vision_**_

_**Sam is siting on the sand in First Beach. He's wearing black slacks and a black button down shirt rolled up to his elbows. Sam was looking out to the beach at the sunset. Then a young beautiful girl was walking towards him. She had long black hair, light cooper skin, she had a beautiful white smile, and she was wearing a black wavy dress that flowed in the wind. Her hair also was flowing behind her. She was holding her black high heels on her hand. **_

_**She sat next to Sam and looked at him. "Sam, I love you." Sam's face went tense. "Lee..Don't." "I'll never forget you, Sam Uley." "I'm not going to do it, Leah." That beautiful girl's name was Leah. "Please, Do this for me? Help me." "I love too, Leah but I can't." "Do this for me if you really do love me." "Lee.." The Leah got out a silver gun from under her dress. Her tiny hands gripped it tightly. Tears welled up in her eyes. She held onto it with both hands. "Sam...Please?" Sam looked at her. He had tears in her eyes. "Are you sure it's what you want?" "More than anything." **_

_**Sam kissed her forehead and got the gun from her hands. Sam opened his legs and Leah sat between them. She looked at him. Sam layed her down and kissed her forehead. He gripped the gun and pointed it next to her head. "I love you, Leah."**_

_**_End Of Vision_**_

Sam was staring at me. "Bella, Are you Alraight?" "Did you kill her?" Shock went thru his face. I stood up and looked at him. "Did you?" He looked away. Of course he knew what I was talking about. "I...I shot her. It's what she wanted." I frowned. "But is she gone?" "No," and with that Sam walked away fast. I sighted and walked over to my locker. Edward was standing there. "Bella." "Edward." He kissed my lips. I froze. He pulled back instantly. "Why do you smell like dog, Bella?" "I was doing...a project..-wiit---h...Ja--acob." He looked straight at me. I was scared but I didn't show it. "Alraight then." He walked off. "No Goodbye," I muttered. Then I hear faint footsteps coming down the hall.

I look down to the floor. I see black high heels, Black skinny jeans and a black V-neck shirt. I look at her face. Ohmygood. It was her. The girl named Leah. Her hair was pulled up in a half-ponytail. Her bright brown eyes were happy. Her lips sparkled from the lipgloss and her cooper skin looked very nice. She walks up to me. She's about 5'6. "Hello, Bella." She says. "Hello." "Bella, I know what you are. My name is Leah. I know that you know." I stare at her. "Abotu what? I know a lot of things." Her voice lowed. "About Me wanting to die and Sam doing it for me." I nod.

"I--I...lived...as you can see. I didn't want to. When I woke up in a hospital bed. I cried and cried. I knew I was alive but I did not wnat to be. Sam was crying a lot. Everyone was crying. I felt weak. I don't want to be here anymore, Bella." "What do you want me to do?" I asked her.

"I want you to kill me. And this time for good." I stared at her in shock.

* * *

**_I hoped you liiked!! Plz REview!!_**


	5. I'm just so Thirsty

**_I hope yooh likey!!_**

* * *

Chapter 5--I'm just so Thirsty

I stare at Leah. "You. Want. Me. To. What?!?" She covers my mouth. Her skin is as hot as Jacob's. She must be a shape-shifter as soon as her hand touches my skin she pulls her hand back. She kisses it. "Damn, Bella. How the hell is your skin so damn hot? Hotter than mine." "Long story but Leah I'm not going to...You know." Leah sights. "Please?" "No. I can't do that. Not even on accident." "What do you mean by accident?" "I have tons of powers. To many to count." "Jake told me." "Yea. One of them is I can make you feel the worst pain ever in your life. It can even kill you." Leah smiles. "No, Leah." Her smile fades. "Fine."

"Why do even want to....you know." "What, Die?" I look at her and blink slowly. "I want to. I do not belong here. Well...not anymore. There's nothing here for me." "You have Sam." Leah's face literally fell. Leah blinked a lot and looked at me. "Sam. Dosen't. Want. Me. Anymore." "Why?" I touch her hand slowly. She didn't pull away. She looks down. "I don't know." I hug her. "I'm sorry, Leah." "Please, Bella?" "Leah," I pull away from the hug and stare at her. "Leah, You have your whole life ahead of you and your just going to throw all that away?" Leah frowns and looks down. "I don't know. I just feel so alone all the time. I don't have anyone."

Poor, Leah. I touch her shoulder. "Leah, I'm there for you. Whenever you need me. I'll be there, Leah. You are never alone." Leah smiles. "Thanks, Bella. No wonder Jake likes you." Her eyes go wide and she covers her mouth. "I never said anything!" She yelled. I laugh. "It's alraight, Leah." She smiles. "You're really nice and caring. You're also so selfless, Bella. Jake would talk abou you before you turned and we turned. He always did love you. He said you always put people's happiness before you." I smile and I feel my cheeks blushing really bright red.

Leah laughs out loud. "Nice seeing you, Bella. I hope to see you soon." She walks away laughing. I laugh too and walk away. I bump into Rosalie. "Hello, Sister." "Rosalie," I say looking up at her. She smiles and hugs me. "What are you doing? Are you skipping, Bella?" "No, I have free period on B days." "Hmph. Lucky you. Well...I have to go. I'm metting Emmett behind school. See you later, Sis." She gave me a wicked grin and she ran off human speed. I walked towards the dance studio we had here. I hd wanted that class for an elective. I went up to the list to see if my name was there.

I ran my finger down the list. There my name was on number 13._Isabella Swan_. I smile. I look at what block I'll have it. I have it last block. Can't wait. Then the bell rings. I run towards the cafeteria. I run in and spot "My family" sitting at our table. I walk over and sit down next to Edward. Edward outs his hand around me and kisses my cheek. I look down and then I smell his sweet scent. I smile and look over my shoulder. I see him walking with a girl. His arm is around her shoulder protectively. She has long Black Hair, Big light brown eyes, About 5'7, Light cooper skin, Average sized lips, and a big bright white smile. My smile falls. I slowly turn my head back to the table.

I felt hurt. I feel my heart hurting bad. I have never felt this feeling before. Not ever. I sight loudly and then I concentraite on Jacob. I get into his head in no time. I tilt my head to the side. I'm seeing what Jacob's seeing. **"Jacob," **I the girl says. **"Yes, Rachel?" **My eyes go wide. Rachel. Rachel Black. Ohmygod. That's Jacob's older sister. **"I'm happy that I'm finally able to meet your friends, Jake." **Jacob sights and looks at into her eyes. Her eyes are excited. They walk over to the table. Jaocb clears his throat. All boys look up even Leah. Paul looks at Rachel and keeps staring at her. It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I knew that look to well.

Jacob's jaw tighten. I felt him geeting angry. **"No,"** He whisphered in an angry tone. Paul's eyes went to Jacob. His face was scared. **"I--I...Ja--Jake. Man, You know I can't control it." **Jake took a deep breath and then let it out. **"It's Alraight But I'm not telling her." **Paul didn't say anything. Rachel looked confused. **"Tell who what?" "Nothing, Rachel." **Jacob sat down next between Sam and Jared. There was only one seat left next to Paul. Rachel walked over and sat next to him. She looked at him. She smiled a flirty smile and batted her eyelashes. **"Hi, I'm Rachel." **Paul smiled cutely. **"Paul." "Nice to meet you, Paul." **I snapped out of it and then everything infront of me came back.

I looked at Everyone. Jasper and Alice were holding hands and staring at each other. Emmett was twirling Rosalie's hair. Rosalie was looking at him. Edward was stiff next to me. "I'll be right back," I said getting up. None of them said anything. I walk over to the lunch line. I pass Jacob's table. Embry gets up and walks over to me. "Hey Lil Vamp." "Hey, Embry." I get a tray and start looking at the food. "So...You and Jake." I look at him. "What?" "You. And. Jacob." "What about it? We are just Friends." "Yeah, Friends." I get a plate with pizza and put it on my tray. Embry gets an apple and was about to bite it.

"You have to pay for it first." Embry stops and sights. "Fine," he whisphers. I get a coke and hold it. I get to the cash lady. I give her $3:00. Embry gives her 50 cents. I start walking slowly holding my tray. Embry is walking next to me. "You do know Jake likes you too?" I stop and look at him. I feel myself smiling reallt big. "What? I mean no he dosen't." Embry smiles. "Of course he does, Bella." I raise my eyebrow and smile. He makes his eyes all sexy. I smile and walk away. I sit down and Edward looks at me.

"Bella." I start eating my pizza and I look at him. He gets my arm and pulls me away from everyone. I still hand my pizza in my hand. I stand infront of him and look up at him. "Bella. Why?" I bite my pizza. "Why what?" I start chowing. "Why did you kiss that** mutt**?" I stop mid-bite. Oh No. I pretend I was choking. "What?!? Me. Kiss. Jacob?!? I would Never!" I swallow and take another bite. "Bella. Do not. Lie. To. Me." Ohmygod. He's using his mad voice. "I'm No-" "Bella! Yes, You are!" I swallow and look at into his eyes. "You...yelled at me." "Yes, I did." My mouth felt really dry. Edward had never yelled at me.

"Bella. I know you kissed him." "I--I--I." "Do not deny it. I can smell him on you. When I kiss you. I smell him on you." I look down and I felt my eyes getting watery. Then I feel a cold hand under my chin. He brings my head up and looks into my eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me it isn't true." I felt my tears falling down my cheeks. "I can't do that," I whisphered. His hand falls from my face. His face is full of sadness. "I can't believe you, Bella." "I'm--" "Don't even say it." I bite my lip and I feel my tears falling faster.

"Bella, I don't want you sitting with _my_ family anymore." "There my family too." "Were your family." He walks off to the table. I stay in my place and don't move. I look down. Why did I kiss Jacob? I shouldn't have kissed him but I wanted to. Gosh, I am so stupid. I walk over to the table and pick up my tray. Alice stands up. Her eyes are sad.

"Bella...." I look down and walk over to an empty table. I sit down and just stare at my plate waiting for the stupid bell to ring. I wipe away my tears and sniff a bit. I touch my forehead and It's blazing hot. Then I see Alice and Jasper walk over to me. "Bella. My brother is stupid for doing that. You are my sister and I love, Bella. I'm with you," Alice says smiling. Jasper smiles too. "Sit please?" They sit down and we start talking. I didn't cry anymore. I felt happy with Alice and Jasper. They kept my mind off Edward.

The bell rings ten minutes later. I say bye to Alice and Jasper. I start walking towards English. I walk in and sit down. English class was boring. My next class was Dance. I couldn't wait.

The bell rang and I literally ran to Dance. I enter the room. I see Rachel. Clarissa Clearwater, Clarissa had shoulder long straight blonde hair, big blue eyes, light white skin, and was about 5'6. Kimberly Ellis, Kimberly had under the cheast long light brown hair, light brown eyes, cooper skin, and was about 5'5. Pheobe Winter, Pheobe had short spicky pointed in every direction pink hair, big hazel eyes, white skin, pink shiny lips, and was about 5'5. I see Alice, Rosalie and Leah. Then I see Haven Martinez, Haven has waist long black hair, dark brown eyes, white skin, and was about 5'6. I walk up to them and smile. "Hey guys." At that moment the Dance teacher walked in wearing black leggings, Hot pink ballerina dance shoes, and hot pink tutu. She had long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and was about 5'9. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Hello Class. My name is Maria Martinez and I am your Dance Teacher. You will be able to choose your ballerina outfit." She walks on over to a door. She opens it and there's tons of ballerina tutu's in every color. Everyone runs in. I stay and watch them. Rachel gets a red one. Clarissa picked out a light blue. Kimberly got a deep green one. Pheobe gets a neon pink one. Haven got a black one. Leah gets a deep Blue. Alice gets a cherry red one. Rosalie gets a white one. They all got ballerina shoes that matched there tutu's.

I walk in and saw a beautiful purple tutu. It had diamonds all over. It would sparkle. It was beautiful. The top part was...no words could explain how beautiful it was. Ohmygod. I get it and I get the matching purple ballerina dance shoes. I walk out. Rachel sees me and my tutu. "Ohmygod, Bella! Where did you find that dress?!?" I frown and look back to the door. "

Ugh...It was right there?" "Your so lucky. It's so beautiful." "Thanks." We all sat down on the wodden smooth floor. "Alraight, Class. Today you will only wear your ballerina shoes. You will break them in." Everyone nods. "Get on going." I take off my convers and socks. I start putting on the ballerina shoes on. Everyone was already done. I fix them and then tie them. "Everyone. Stand up." Everyone stands. I stand up and cross my legs. I keep my balence while the other girls kept falling. I tried hard to stay steady.

"Alraight, Girlies. Let's go walk around the school hallways. If you fall, stand back up." Everyone gets in a line. I get in the back. We all start walking down the hallways. I fell down a couple times but I got up. Rachel was holding on to Clarissa laughing. We kept walking and then told us to go back to class. We all went and put back our shoes. We all start heading out towards the parking lot. I run over to Leah. "Hey, Leah." "Hey," she says smiling.

Her voice seemed down. "What's wrong?" Leah sights and looks down. "It's just...Sam." "What about Sam?" "It's better if I..." She lowered her voice. "Show you." "Oh." Leah gets my wrist and takes me down the hallway. Leah looks at me. I touch her shoulder and I start seeing what she's thinking.

**Flashes are flying everywhere. Everythings passing so fast. I see Leah and Sam walking down the beach holding hands. Leah and Sam kissing in the sunset. Leah and Sam sitting down on the sand watching the sunset. Leah and Sam slow dancing. Leah and Sam laughing so hard there crying. Leah and Sam in her room. Prom Night. Prom night when they did you know. Then Leah introducing Sam to Her cousin Emily. Sam staring at Emily. I knew that look. Sam had imprinted on Emily. Leah's cousin. Sam breaking up with Leah. Leha crying in her bed. Leah sitting on her roof crying silently. Leah walking into Sam and Emily making out. Leah slapping Emily. Emily yelling at Leah. Sam tyring to clam them down. Leah punching Sam right in the face. **

Then it Ended. I drop my hand and look at her. "I...I'm so sorry, Leah." She smiles a gentle smile. "It's Alraight." "I can't believe he did that," I muttered. "He couldn't control it. Well...thanks Bella for lisening...well seeing me." I laugh and so does she. "Nice seeing you. Bye," Leah walks away. I walk out to the parking lot and walk over to Edward's Volvo. "Hey," I say smiling at him. He gets in the Drivers seat, starts the car, lowers his window, shuts his door and looks at me. "What do you what?" His voice was cold and rough. "Aren't you going to give me a ride home?" He chuckles. "No. Go ride with on your _Dog._" I look at him in shock and he speeds away.

I could feel my face getting red with anger. I let out a low scream. I start walking to my house. I start thinking. Stupid Edward. He's always so Jealouse! Well...I would also be Jealouse if he kissed someone else. I need to talk to him. I start walking faster. When I'm out of sight I run Vampire speed home. I run into the house and into Edward's room. Edward's looking out his glass doors that have a view of the beautiful forest. "What do you want?" He says. His voice sounded sad. I walk over to him and touch his upper arm. "To tell you I'm sorry. I was stupid for kissing Jacob. I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have do that." I felt Edward tense up.

"Bella," He whisphers. He turns and looks down on me. I bite my lip and smile. "I forgive you but never do it again. I just smile and kiss his lips gently. He kisses me back and gently lays me down on his queen sized bed. He always had a bed in his room if I would ever get scared at night.

I would come into his room and lay down while he held me close to his cold cheast. He keeps his weight off me. I wrap my arms around his neck. One of his hands is holding my waist. I could feel his coldness on my skin. He starts moving his hand under my shirt. I stop kissing him and He starts kissing my neck. His hand starts moving under my shirt. I get his hand and tyr to move it away gently. He doesn't budge. "Edward, Stop." He dosen't. He keeps kissing my neck. Then I feel the tip of his fang on my skin. "Edward!!" I push him off me.

I gasp as I see his eyes. There pitch black. He touches my neck. "I'm sorry, Bella but I'm so thirsty."

* * *

**_I know its short but I had to leave a cliffy. =] well the more reviews i get the faster i update Epp!! and thank you to all the people you reviewed my last chapters!! thank you!!_**

**_Plz Review!!!_**


	6. Always getting hurt and Dream

**I hope yooh like it and thank you 4 all the people who Reviewed my last chapter :D **

**My last chapter wasnt so good in the Dance Class but i didnt knw anything about dance so hehe yeah :D**

* * *

Chapter 6---

I looked into Edward's pitch black eyes. I didn't know if I should run or not. I've never been more scared of Edward in my whole life. I held in my breath and covered my mouth. Edward licks his lips and smiles an evil smile. "Bella, You should have never kissed Jacob." My lips trembled. His mouth slowly reaches my throat. I scream hoping someone would hear me. I scream and scream louder every time.

Then I see Alice and Rosalie standing in the door way and then Charslie, Emmett and Jasper behind her. Alice screams. Emmett flungs to Edward nocking him over. Rosalie gets me Vampire speed and throws me over her back. She opens the windows and jumps out. My legs are on her waist and I'm holding on to her with one hand. My eyes are opened wide. Breath, Bella. I take a deep breath and then let it out. Rosalie starts running thru the woods. Everythings passing by me fast. Then I smell a familer scent. I look to my side. Then everything seems to stop. About 5 feet away I see Jacob on the floor someone's on top of him. Jake's holding the person almost chocking her. I gasp and then I feel myself felling back.

I feel the forest floor under me. I hit my head on something hard. Rosalie stops and looks at me. "Bella!" She kneels next to me and I get up. I touch the back off my head. I feel my warm blood. I gasp. Jacob's in trouble. I run back towards Jacob. I stop 5 feet away from him. The person is still on top of Jacob. Anger runs thru me. I run Vampire speed towards the person. I flung to the person and the person flys back and hits a tree almost breaking it. I see the person. It's Edward. What the hell. "Edward," I whispher. His head snaps up. His eyes are still pitch black.

Jake's on the forest floor in shock. He jumps up and stands infront of me. Rosalie stands in front of me next to Jacob. Dispite there difference's they stand in front of me to protect me. Then I see Alice on my right and Jasper on my left. Charslie is next to Rosalie and Esme is in back of him holding his arm. Emmett stands next to Jacob. I push Jacob and Rosalie away. I stand infront of them all. Alice moves between Jacob and Rosalie. Jasper gets next to Emmett and Esme stands next to Charslie. "Bella," Jacob whisphers. "I'll be fine." Edward's is 3 feet infront of me. He's standing in fighting postition. His hands are clenched in fists.

I take a deep breath and take a step foward. I her everyone behind me tense up. Edward tilts his head slightly and smiles his crooked smile. Then everything happened in a flash. Edward pounched on me and I fell to the forest floor. His head is inches away from my neck. I touch his hand and use the first power to come to my mind. My power Pain. It's the power to make you feel the worst pain ever. His face goes hard and shocked. Then it goes to pain. He screams in pain. He jumps off me. He's on the floor and he's screaming. I concentraite on him. I feel the anger in me welling up. I make the pain worse. His head goes back and he yells louder. My hands go into fists and bottom lip comes out.

Jacob touches my shoulder and it seems like all the anger in me vanishes. I look at Edward and stop. Edward's shaking from terror. He looks at me with shocked eyes. He slowly starts walking up to me. I walk up to him and look at him staright in the eye. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt--" He freezes. His eyes move to my head. I forgot my head was bleeding. Edward's mouth opens and he's fangs pop out. I touch the back of my head and Then I look at my hand. It's full of my blood. I take a deep breath and start hesistating. I hate human blood. It scares me. I'm not scared when I drink it couse I cover my eyes. I stay looking at my hand and Then Everything went Black.

Jacob's P.O.V

Bella's hand moved to the back of her head. She touched her head and then looked at it. Her hand was filled with Blood. Her own Blood. Ever since bella was small she would always faint at the sight of blood. Maybe she got over it. Bella started hesistating. Guess not. She stayed looked at her hand and then she fell back. In an istant Blondie went over and catched her in her arms. Bella had fainted. Rosalie had Bella in her arms as a baby. Bella's head was haging back and her legs were dangling. Blondie's face was emotionless.

I put my hands out. Blondie puts Bella in my arms without hesisitation. Everyone looks at her except Charslie. I hold Bella close to my cheast. I support her back and legs. One hand under her middle back and the other under her Thighs. Bella's head is on my arm. "Take her back to the house, Jacob." The blonde Doctor says. I nod and ran towards the house. I felt them running behind me. I run into the house, luckly the door was open. I lay Bella down on the sofa. Bella really knocked out. I stay looking at her and I start walking up and down waiting for them to get here. Damn it why can't I be a doctor? No to much work, nevermind.

Then they all rush into the house. "About darn time you guys got here," I said pracrically yelling. Charslie looks at me and then goes to bella. He picks her up and takes her away. I start walking after them but then Blondie stops me. "No, Charslie is working on Bella." I look down on her and sight. "Your names Jacob, right?" She looked at me with her golden eyes. "Yeah," I said looking at her. "I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." "Nice to....ugh...meet you, Rosalie." She laughed and then went up to the big guy I think named Emmett. He kissed her and hugged her whisphering. "She'll be alraight."

The pixie was sitting on the sofa touching where Bella was and she was looking straight foward. She didn't even blink. I look at the guy blondie. "What's wrong with her?" He smiles. "She's having a Vision. I'm Jasper and she's Alice." I nod and look at Alice. Then Alice blinks a lot and her eyes lock on me. She jumps to me and gets my arm. "Come! Bella needs you!" "What?" I say confused. "What's going on Alice?!?" Rosalie yells. Alice grips on my arm and runs towards a room. She walks in and Charslie is doing CPR to Bella. "She's stopped breathing!!" I start panicking. Alice looks at me and her goldent eyes are filled with pain. "Sit next to her and hold her hand!!" I sit next to Bella and hold her hand tightly. "Tell her your here." I look at her confused.

Then I look at Bella. "Bella. I'm here." Then the machine starts beeping. Her heart beat comes back and also her breathing. I look at Alice. "Why does Bella want me?" Her eyes light up. "Well....Didn't you imprint on her?" She smiles a perfect smile. Then all the Cullens run in. Rosalie holding Emmett's hand. Jasper walks behind Alice and Esme with Edward holding onto his arms. Charslie looks at me. Everyone does. I stop breathing but then let it out. "Well....Ugh..." I look down and lick my lips. "I--I--." Alice looks at me shocked then she laughs.

"Kidding! Yeah! I'm just kidding. HAHA!" She looks down and laughs fake. She moves her hands in the air. "Everyone out! I was joking! HaHA!" Everyone looks at me and then walks out. Alice stays. Alice touches my shoulder lightly. I didn't flinch from the coolness of her touch. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I was kidding but then I saw that you actually did imprint on Bella. I'm so sorry," She whisphered silently. I look at her. "I did. I can't lose her when I finally got her back."

Alice smiles slightly. "You won't lose her, Jacob. Bella's a fighter. She always has been but she showed it. She loves you too, you know?" I look at her and frown. "No, she dosen't. She loves her sparkly vampire boyfriend. She would never love a Werewolf. Her enemy."

"Your not her enemy, Jacob. She's half human. When she's sick she turns human. She's always been human but half of her will always be a Vampire. Your enemy's with the Cullens. Us not Bella. Bella is Isabella _Swan_ not Cullen. You know she would never marry Edward. She loves him but I don't know in what way. Bella loves you and you love her. You better not deny it Because I can see it in your eyes you love her." I look down and then I look at Bella.

"I love her. I really do. Every since I was a little kid. We would always make mud pies together. Guys would always pick on her and I would defend her. She would always get my hand and make me dance with her in the rain. Her little goofey perfect smile and giggle. Charlie and Billy would always joke around about how we were going to get married and have a big family. I actaully liked that idea." I give a low laugh.

"I would always tease Bella about it and she would get all red. Then When I heard Charlie, Renee and her got into a car crash and the only one that survived was Charlie...My world came crashing down on me. I didn't come out of my room for weeks. I wouldn't talk but then I found out that she was a Vampire. I literally died inside and out. Then I saw her on the first day. I saw her with _him_. I looked into her beautiful Chocolate brown eyes and I knew right there. I had imprinted on her."

Alice looks at me. She actaully looked as if she might cry. If that was possible. "My brother loves her but....I know your the for her. All I want is for my sister to be happy and I see her hapy...with you." I look at Bella. Alice grips my shoulder. I hear her walk out and close the door behind her. I hold Bella's very hot hand. Her smooth snow white skin is really soft. Her beautiful full red/plum lips are parted slightly. Her eyelids are closed and you could see some vains in them if you looked really closely. I could still see the rosey color on her cheeks.

She had tear stains on her cheeks. Was she crying? I touch the tear marks on her cheek and the tear turns a light golden color. I pull my hand back and stare at the tear. The tear is golden and its starts falling down her cheek leaving a shimmering sparkles trail. Then it disapered. There's some curls on her face. I gently pout them nehind her ear. Then her eyes flutter. "Bella?" I whisphered.

Her eyes opened reviling her deep lovely chocolate brown eyes. "Jacob," she whispheresd. "Yes, Bells. I'm here." Her chocolate eyes are emotionless but I could still see the sparks in her eyes. "Go to sleep, Bells." She closes her eyes and smiles. A gentle smile. She falls asleep. I get up and kiss her forehead gently. I sit back down and keep looking at her until I let the darkness take over me.

Bella's P.O.V

I felt a warm hand holding mine. I slowly open my eyes. I'm laying down in a bed. The guest bed. The room's dark and I look at the guy next to me. Jacob. Jacob's sitting on a chair and his head is resting on the bed. He's other arm is under him for support. I gently ease my hand out of his trying not to wake him. He moves slightly but dosen't wake up.

I'm wearing the same clothes I was wearing but my shirt was stained with blood. I sight and touch Jacob's shoulder. "Jake," I whispher. "Whhaaattttt?" "Lay down." "Mhhmmm," he whisphers. He slowly gets up and flops on the bed. I could hear him snoring lightly. I smile and walk out the door closing it letting Jacob sleep. I see everyone sitting on the couch. Everyone gets up when they smell my scent and they all get infront of me. "Bella!" Edward says. I look at him wide eyed and take two steps back.

Alice and Rosalie get infront of me. "See Edward she's alraight. Now go hunt," Rosalie said angry. Edward nods and runs off Vampire speed. "We'll go with him," Emmett says. Emmett, Jasper, Charslie and Esme run off. "Why did Esme go?" "She's hungry," Alice says. "Now let's clean you up, Bella." I slowly started walked upstaires and up to my room. Mid-Way I touched the walls and I started having a vision.

_**_Vision_**_

_**I was walking down these staires. I looked down to myself. I'm wearing a long beautiful white dress. I'm holding beautiful red roses between my closed hands. I walk down the staires. There was a profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. But I tore my eyes away from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin-draped chairs-I felt my cheeks blushing from all the stares. **_

_**Everyone was there. There were some people there that I didn't know but might know in the future. I turn and I gasp. Right in front of me was a high lenght mirror. I couldn't stop looking at the girl infront of me. Her dark brown almost black hair was in a bun on top of her hair with curls falling down her back and the sides of her face. She had a shoulder length white veil. It was clipped on by a diamond crown infront of the bun. It made her snow white skin look flawless and smooth. **_

_**I could see her eyes from behind it. Her big chocolate brown eyes were poping out. She had black mascara on her dark long eyelashes. A light shade of brown on the eyelids and light black eyeliner. Her cheeks didn't need blush. She never needed it. Her full lips were pink and they shinned in the light when she smiled. I saw the dress. It hung off her shoulders lightly, It matched her snow white skin. It hung on lose on top of her cheast. Her cheast held the dress from falling down. It was well-fitted from the waist and It outlined all her curves.**_

_**Then it fell to a poof. A big poof. It was beautiful. I smiled. I turned back to the people and I saw Charlie. Charlie was in a tuxedo. Oh, Charlie. I felt tears come to my eyes. he puts his hand out. "Bella, It's time." I've heard that before. I placed my hand in his. My hands had long fingerless white gloves. They matched the dress perfectly. I put my arm under his and holded the roses in the other. Then I heard the wedding march start.**_

_**_End Vision_**_

I reach for Rosalie but she was to far away. I felt myself falling back. I lightly screamed. "Bella!!" They both yelled together but it was to late. I was falling down the staires. It felt as if it would never end. The pain was getting stronger. Everything hurt. Then I felt the hard floor underneath me. I tried getting up but failed. "Bella!" Alice and Rosalie were at my side in a second. Rosalie picked me up in her arms. "Are you alraight, Bella?" I just fell down twenty wooden staires and I bearly woke up by almost being killed by my Vampire Boyfriend. Of course I'm Alraight. Perfect. I just stared at Rosalie.

"I guess that's a no." Rosalie takes me up to my room and Alice behind us. They walk into my room. My room had beautiful Crimson Red walls, a white balcony, a queen sized bed in the center, a big flat screen t.v in front of it on the wall, my own walk in closet and my own bathroom. My bed had red fabric and golden pillows. I loved my room. It was my own personal palace. Rosalie lays me down on my bed. I look at Alice. Alice runs into my closet and brings me some black basket-ball shorts and a baggy white shirt.

I slowly get up and take the clothes. I walk into my bathroom and change very, very slowly. It must have taken me about twenty or more minutes to change. I walk out. Alice and Rosalie are sitting on my bed. Alice starts saying "Bella, I'm so sorry. About Edward I mean...he shouldn't have done that to--" "Shh...." I whispher. "Sleep," I whisphered. I layed down on my bed and the everything went black.

_I was in my Moonlight Meadow. I was alone. I was sitting on the rock I would always sit down to think. It was in perfect view of the moon. The moonlight always shines here. Then I saw a little girl sitting beside a tree crying and curled up in a ball. She had blazing long cherry red hair. It was really long. It covered all of her while she sat down. She was holding her knees up to her cheast with her small arms. She was so small and fargile. She looked up at me. She seemed as if she didn't see me. She had perfect clear very pale skin. _

_I looked at her notknowing if I should help her or not. I have too. She looked up at the moon. Her bright blue eyes were glissening with tears. Her pink lips were trembling. She looked about three or four years old. She was wearing purple pajamas and purple socks. I could hear her sibbing really loud. Then I heard a loud grawl come from behind the tree. I quickly looked. I saw a man. He was as pale as a sheet and had messy black hair. He was really tall. The little girl jumped up and started backing up. Then guy was wearing all black. Black pants, black T-shirt and black shoes. _

_What is he going to do this little girl? She's so small. She starts crying even more. "Plwease don't huurt meah," The little girl said in a cute but scared voice. She trembled. The man laughed then I saw his eyes._

_Crimson Red._

I jumped up. I looked around my dark room. Ohmygod. I got up and ran Vampire speed to my Moonlight Meadow. Right there infront of me was the little girl and the man. "Get away from her!" I yelled. He looked at me and grinned. I lung at him. We fought anf fought. The little girl was hiding behind the huge rock. I ripped the Vampire apart. I statred a fire and threw all the little pieces in it. Purple flames would come up each time I would throw the piece. After everything was finished and the Vampire was gone for good. I stopped the fire and went up to the little girl. She looked at me with her big scared eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." I put my hand out for her. She looked at my hand and then placed her very plae hand in my snow white hand. I picked her up. I picked her up as a baby in my arms. I started walking back home. "What's your name little one?" "Sophie..." "Sophie what?"

"Uley." I stopped walking. I froze. Sophie Uley. What? I looked at her in shock. Uley as in Sam Uley's daughther?

* * *

**Thank you 4 Readiing!!**

**I hope u review!!**

**Plz Review!! **

**Thank you!!**

**Tell me your opinions and requests about what would u lyk 2 happen!**

**Thanks again!**

**Review! Review! REview! Please?!? :D I'll give yooh an Oreo!! Yummy :P**


	7. Leahh

**_Ahh im watching the VMA'S..!! Gosh Kanye West is so mean To Taylor Swift! I got so mad when he dissed her!! =] _**

**_Btw-Happr Blated Birthday Renesmee!!_**

**_And Happy Birthday Bella!! haha =D_**

**_Welll i hope yooh like iit!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 7---

I looked at the little girl. "Where's your daddy?" "I won't know. I never no. I'm wuth big browter Saam." "Sam's your brother?" "Yewsh." I nod. That makes more sense. I started walking towards LaPush. I held her close to me. I felt the need to keep her safe from harm. Sophie cuddeled up to me. Her long hair flowed down my arms. I bet she was warm in my arms. I held her close as we got close to LaPush. She had fallen asleep in my arms. She still had tear stains on her cheeks.

I started walking to Jacob's house hoping Sam would be there. I slowly walked over. I knew my hair was messed up bad and My eyes looked blood-shot. I walked towards his house. How the hell am I supposed to knock. I kicked the door gently twice. Then someone opened the door. It was Jacob. He was in black basketball shorts and black T-shirt. He looked at me. "Bella?" I smile. "I found something you might be looking for." I walked into the house. Sitting on Jacob's long couch was Embry, Seth, Sue Clearwater, Harry Clearwater, Quil, Leah, and Jared. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair. Sam was talking with his mother. Julia Uley.

Paul and Rachel were standing behind the sofa. They were all in basketball shorts with a T-shirt or there Pjs. I was holding Sophie close to me. Julia looked at me and gasphed. "You found her!" She ran to me. I slowly put Sophie in her mothers arms. Julia was crying. She held Sophie close. "How did you find her?" I looked down. Then Sam came up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Thank you so much, Bella. But how?" I sighted and everyone's eyes were on me. Sam went to stand by his mother and Sophie next to the sofa. Jacob was standing next to Billy who was looking at me shocked. "I had a dream...about Sophie." Some gasphed. I meet the eyes of Julia. Her bright blue eyes sparkled. "I saw her crying in my Moonlight meadow. She was crying hard. Then a Vampire came." Julia sobbed.

"He feeded on humans. I know that because His eyes were crimson Red. I woke up and ran to my Moonlight meadow. I saw them. The little girl and guy from my dream. I attcked him and killed him. Burned him. I held Sophie close to me. I felt the need to keep her safe from everything. She's so small and fragile. I couldn't let her die." Julia smiled. "Thank you so much, Isabella for bringing my baby back home safe." I nodded. "Please. Don't tell Charlie that I'm alive. Don't say a word." Everyone nodded.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turn around and see Sam. "Thank you, Isabella. It means a lot to me that you brought her back to us." I looked into his eyes. I saw hurt. Then a girl runs in wearing sweat pants and a black muscle shirt. She had crow black hair, cooper skin, light brown eyes and was about 5'9. Her eyes found Sam. "Sam!" She literally jumped on him.

I smelled something on her. Something bad. I rinckled my nose. I pulled her off Sam and stood infront of him. Her eyes found me. "Why did you do that?" I looked at her and sniffed the air. "Who are you?" She made a discusting face. "Who are _you_?" I grinned. "Isa." "Isa? What kind of name is that?" "My name. It's short for Isabella. My names Isabella _Cullen._" I smiled. Her face turned scared. "Ohmygod. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." I said looking into her eyes. "Don't ever say your sorry to me." Emily frowned. "She's not safe, Sam." I looked into Sam's eyes. "What do you mean?" "She's cheating on you." A low growl came from his cheast. "With who?" I look down. "With a Vampire. I can smell it under her skin. He feeds on her. She's a blood Whore." Emily looks down. Sam looks at me then to Emily. "What? Blood Whore? Vampire?" Sam started shaking. He was sking fast. "Sam!" Jacob yelled.

Sam ran outside. "Sam!" Leah and Emily yelled at the same time. Leah ran after Sam. Everyone went ran outside but it was too late. When everyone stepped outside all you could see was clothes flying everywhere and screams. Everyone yelled. Jacob ran to Leah who was on the ground screaming in pain. I gasp and run to Leah. I kneel down next to her. Blood coming out of her mouth and her face is bleeding and her torso along with her right arm. "Leah. Lisen to me. Breath slowly. Don't panick." "It hurts," She whisphers. "I know, Lee." I gently pick her up in my arms. She like a foot taller than me but I can still carry her. "I'm taking her to the Charslie. Meet us there." Sue's crying. "My baby!" She runs to Leah. "I'll take care of her. Don't worry." I start running Vampire speed but slowly to the house. I run in. Charslie looks at me.

"What happened to her?" "Sam phased. Leah was to close! Please help her!" He gets Leah and Vanishes into a room. Where I was before. Then everyone runs into the house. Embry is holding Sue. Sue's crying. Seth had tears in his eyes. Rachel was holding Seth in her arms. Paul was holding Rachel. Harry came in wheeling Billy in. Jared was walking and behind him was Jacob. Julia walks in holding Sophie. Then it was Emily and Sam. Sam was fully clothed again. They all sat in the long couch. Jared, Paul, Seth, Quil, And Rachel sat on the floor. "Where is she?" Jacob asked. "Charslie is working on her." Jacob nods. Sue was whisphering, "I want my baby girl."

Rosalie and Emmett walk down holding hands. They see eveyone and smile. "Hello, Everyone." Rosalie said. Everyone said "Hello." Alice dances her way downstaires. "Bella. Edward's looking for you." I clench my teeth. "Tell him in busy." Alice smiles and yells, "Edward! Bella's busy!" I hear Edward growl loudly. Then Jasper walks in from the

About and hour passes then Charslie opens the door. Charslie walks over to us. He stands infront of us. "What's wrong?" "Well....The Scratches are pretty deep but Her Werewolf Part is helping her heal faster. The wonds are closing up but..."

"But?" Sue says. Sue's eyes were puffy and red. "She will be scarred for life." I hear gasps. Sue starts sobbing into Harry's cheast. "I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid Leah's face won't ever look the same." Sam looks down and runs out of the house. I run after him. "Sam!" He turns and faces me. His eyes were filled with tears they slowly start falling.

"It's all my fault! Leah's going to be scarred for life!! I did this to her! I ruined her life the day I left her! She'll never look or be the same ever because of me!!" I touch his shoulder. "Sam. Don't blame this on you. It was an accident." He started breathing loudly. He looked into my eyes. "I can see why Jacob loves you. You're so nice, caring, sweet and so selfless." I felt myself blushing. "Thanks. But Sam...Don't ever blame yourself. You lost control and Leah was just to close at the wrong time." His breathing slowed down. "Thanks, Bella." I smile at him and Then he walks inside.

I start walking to the Moonlight Meadow. There's a full moon. I sit down on my big rock. I look up at the moon. The light is shining down on me. I was staring at it for a while now when I heard a branch snap in back of me. I quickly stand up, make a quick turn and get in fighting position. I see Jacob. He puts his hands up. "I come in peace." I relax and sit back down. I feel Jacob sit next to me. I look down the Charlie's face pops into my head. I feel my eyes getting watery. I wonder how he feels to feel that I'm gone? How would he react knowing I'm alive but Half-Vampire? I feel my tears slowly falling down my face.

Then I feel warm fingers wipping them away. "Bella. Please, Don't cry." "I...just....miss.......him...So MUCH!" I yelled bringing my knee's to my cheast and hugging them tightly. I feel Jacob's warm arm pull me close to him. I let my legs dangle down as I reach for his head. I hung to his neck with one arm and burry my head into his cheast. I silently sob. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. I pull my legs over his and rest them there. I'm still holding on to his neck while crying into his cheast. My other hand is clunching onto his shirt tightly.

I could feel the light shinning down on us. I slowly looked up at him. I looked up at him. He was staring straight foward and his face was emotionless. "Jacob," I whisphered. I hear a low growl come from his cheast. Then he stands up and put me inback of him. "Stay behind me, Bella." "Wh-" Before I could finish I hear a voice speak up. "Oh, shut up you stupid mutt. I'm family," said a high light womens voice. I knew that voice. I step away from Jacob and stand infront of him.

"Hello, Tanya." I say. Today is like everything's going wrong day. Well, Night Day. I smile. Then I see a tall women step out from behind the trees. Tanya had her strawberry Blonde hair tied up in a high bun. Some strands were falling down her face. Her Golden eyes were shinning really bright and they looked really nice. Her plae white skin looked soft and smoth. Tanya was beautiful but I know she loves Edward. She smiles a shinny white smile. "Hello Isabella." I frown but then I fake a smile. "What a surprise, Tanya."

"Bella? What are you doing with that....Mutt?" "This mutt is a very close friend of mine. If you him in anyway. I will go after you and find you. I will hurt, worse than you hurt him and you know I can." Tanya takes a step back. "I'm sorry, Bella. Tell the family I said Hi." Then she disappared. I turn around and look at Jacob. "Jacob. I'm sorry." "For what?" "For being a big baby and braking down like that." I look down.

"Bella. It's Okay. I've seen you cry before. I've seen you cry before because you're ice cream fell on the street when we were four." I look down. "Gosh, Jake. Don't remind me." "Bella, I'm always here for you." I gasp slightly and hold his shirt with my small hand. I grip his shirt tightly.

"Bella, Calm down." I look at him. "I am calm, Now." Then I smell hear someone in my mind. _"Bella_," I hear a Edward say. I growl. _"Bella, If you can hear me. Charslie needs to talk to you. ASAP." _I get Jacob's hand and before he could react I run to the house. I run into the house and search the room for Charslie. "Charslie?" He appears infront of me. "Bella, Leah wants to talk to you. Bella, whatever you do do not stare at her." I walk to Leah's room. Leah's looking sideways. I couldn't see her cuts. She slowly turns to me. I cover my mouth and tears come to my eyes.

The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by thick, red lines, livid in color through they looked already longed healed. One line pulled down the cornor of her dark brown eyes, another twisted the right side of her mouth a permanent grimace. Thankfully to Charslie's warning I looked away. "Is it that bad?" I heard her say. Her voice cracked in the end. "Oh, Leah." I hug her slowly. She hugged me. I saw that the scares extended all the way down her arm to the back of her right hand. "Does it hurt?" I asked looking at her. She sighted and layed back down. "Sometimes. What's going on with Sam??"

"He think it's all his fault." "Why would he think that? This is not his fault." She starts slowly getting up. "Leah, No. You have to stay in bed." "No, Bella. I have to talk to him." I blink frequently and then help her up. She gets up. "I think you need to change, Leah." She looks down at what she's wearing. She wearing those hospital gowns. She sights. She gets her basketball shorts from the table and puts them on slowly. She takes off the gown and she wearing a white muscle shirt. She pulls on a baggy black shirt over it.

Her long black hair was all straight and falling down her back. She's only wearing black socks. We slowly walk outside the room and into the living room. Everyone turns and all there eyes land on Leah. Sue covers her mouth and her eyes fill with tears. Sam looks at Leah and his face is filled with pain. Leah touches her face and she slowly touches her scares. She keeps her hand on them and then she falls to the floor. "LEAH," Everyone screams loudly. I get her before she falls. I fall to my knees to the floor. Leah's on her knees leaning on me. Her head is on my shoulder and she's crying.

Her hands are covering her face and she sobbing really hard. I hold her in my arms.

Sam's P.O.V

I looked around the Cullen's living room. It reeks of Vampire but mixed in it is Bella's scent. Her scent makes the whole house smell better. It makes it smell like Strawberry and Chocolate for some reason. We are waiting for Bella who is in talking to Leah in her room. Sue is quiet and she's looking down at the floor. Seth is sitting in the corner staring straight foward. His eyes were puffy and red but no tears fell. I hear some low words coming from Leah's room. I hear someone moving around a lot.

Then it stops. I see Bella's small pixel figure come out the door and then I see Leah. Beautiful Leah. I cover my mouth and stare at her. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by thick, red lines, livid in color through they looked already longed healed. One line pulled down the cornor of her dark brown eyes, another twisted the right side of her mouth a permanent grimace. I saw that the scares extended all the way down her arm to the back of her right hand. Her eyes land on all of us. She is wearing a white muscle shirt and a baggy black shirt

Her long black hair was all straight and falling down her back. She's only wearing black socks. Everyone turns and all there eyes land on Leah. Sue covers her mouth and her eyes fill with tears. I looks at Leah and I feel my heart breaking into tiny pieces. Leah touches her face and she slowly touches her scares. She keeps her hand on them and then she falls to the floor. "LEAH," Everyone screams loudly. Bella get her before she falls. Bella fall to her knees to the floor. Leah's on her knees leaning on Bella. Her head is on Bella's shoulder and she's crying.

Her hands are covering her face and she sobbing really hard. Bella holds her in her arms. I back away slowly. I did this to her. I ruined her life, forever. It's all my fault. Leah's crying really hard. Her hand goes to Bella's back. It was the hand that had the scars. The ones _**I**_ gave her. I look down and I start breathing high. I couldn't breath. It was like someone had taken away the air from my lungs. Then seeing Leah hurt like this made it even harder to Breath. It was like she was trying to say something but couldn't get the words out.

Leah was shaking lightly not beacuse she was going to phase but because her breathing was getting harder. Then I see Leah's beautiful brown eyes stare into mine. I couldn't take it anymore. I run out the house.

I swear to god I heard Leah say my name right after I left the house.

* * *

**_I hope you liiked it!! =D _**

**_Plz reviiew!!_**

**_Thank yooh 4 everyone who likes my stories and revieewss!!! _**

**_Plz Review!! _**

**_Love yooh!! hehe :D_**


	8. Drama, Drama, Dram I love Drama

**_Thanks 4 readiing everyone!!_**

* * *

Chapter 8----

Sam's P.O.V

I walked into the woods and tore off my cut off shorts. I was so mad I ripped the to shreads. I let my wolf side take over me. I howled loudly in the moonlight. I was howling and then I started running fast. There was a log and I jumped over it. I put my arms infront of me and I phased. I howled louder with all I had. I looked down to my pitch balck fur and slowly started walking back to Cullens. I was still in wolf form. No one was in wolf form beacuse I couldn't hear them. I'm not going to phase back beacuse of course I don't have anything to wear.

I'm not going to let everyone see me all nude and everything. The only one who has ever seen me like that is the pack. But alone and being comfortable....It was with Leah. I can't believe I lost control And with Leah roght infront of me. I weeped low. I stopped infront of the Cullen's house when I saw Leah sitting on the porch steps. She had different clothes on. Probably Bella's or maybe Bella ran to her house and got her some clothes. I looked at her closer. She was wearing her clothes. She was wearing a long slevee black shirt, it fit her perfect, it was really long. It was probably under her butt long and it covered her whole hands.

She was also wearing some black sweatpants with her black socks. Her long hair was flowing down her back. She was holding a cup of...I take a wiff and smell Hot Chocolate. Yummy. I stop about 3 feet infront of her. Not wanting to move closer. Her eyes slowly move to mine. "Hello, Sam." I could hear everyone inside talking low. Leah smiled. "Don't be afraid to come close to me, Sam. This is not your fault. It was an accident." I felt a tear fall down my eye onto my fur. I wipe it ways with my left paw. "Aww! That was so cute!" I smiled. Leah smiled and giggled a little.

I looked down. Why is Leah being so nice to me? Her big brown kind of hazel eyes stared into mine. I stared at her for a moment and then I couldn't look back. I felt like the if she was holding me and only her. It felt like nothing excisted but her. I felt as if I needed her in my life and nobody else. I looked into her eyes and she gasphed. WHAT?? How could this happen?!?! I imprinted on Emily and know I imprinted on Leah!! What the hell?!?! I howled loudly.

In a second Jacob ran outside. He looked at me and then at Leah. Leah was straing at the ground. I could see her smiling. I run into the woods and then I see Jacob phase without bothering to take his clothes off. His clothes fly everywhere.

_**"JACOB! I'M FREAKING OUT, MAN!! I DIDN'T KNOW THIS COULD HAPPEN! JACOB!! AHH! I'M LOSING IT, MAN!!" I stared phasing front and back. **_

_**"SAM! CALM DOWN, NOW!**__" __**Jacob said using his Alpha voice. I started breathing in and out deeply. "What heppened?" Jacob asked me in a calm voice.**_

_**"Well...I was angry so I came outside and phased. I came back and saw Leah. I didn't want to get close to her beacuse I was scared. I looked into her eyes and I felt the exact same way I felt for Emily when I imprinted on her." I look at Jacob.**_

_**"Well...Let's bring Emily out here and let's see if you still feel that love for her when you see her." **_

_**"Like how you feel when you see Bella?" Jacob looks at me and smiles.**_

We run back to the Cullen's. Leah is still sitting there. Leah looks at us and then Bella comes out holding two pairs off cut off black shorts. She tosses one to me, I catch it in my mouth and then she looks at Jacob. Jacob smiles and Bella throws it to him. We run into the woods, phase back, put on the shorts and walk back over to them. Bella puts her hand out for Leah and Leah takes it. Leah gets up and then they walk inside with us fallowing. I see Emily sitting on the couch looking sad. I have the feeling to go over to her, get on my knees and kiss her telling her everything will be fine.

I look at Jacob and frown. I sit next to Emily and take her hand in mine. Emily looks at me and her eyes are red. The tears start falling down her cheeks. I hug her and she rest her head in my cheast. Five minutes pass and Jacob walks infront of us. "Excuse me." Everyone shuts up even the adults. They all look at Jacob and pay attention. Leah's sitting with Sue. Jasper and Alice are in the back with Bella. Edward's in the kitchen with Esme and Charslie. Rosalie and Emmett are beside Bella.

"As you know what happened tonight with Leah," Jacob said. Leah looked down. "It seems that When Sam looked into her eyes he felt the same way he as how he felt when he imprinted on Emily." Some of the pack stare at me in shock. I ignore there stares. "I thought That his and Emily's bond was broken, forever." Emily flinches.

"But No. Sam still feels the same way for Emily everytime he sees her. So I've figured out that Leah and Sam are also bound. In a different way. They are not soul mates or there eachothers true love. They have a bond. Sam will feel the urge to be with Leah and make her happy but when he sees Emily all his feeling for Leah will disappear. Sam will always love Leah in a way but him and his heart will belong to Emily. I'm sorry," Jacob says looking at all off us. Leah gets up and stands next to Jacob. "Charslie!" Leah screams out. "Yes, Leah?" Charslie says walking into the living room. "If I phase right now will my scares open or hurt?" "No, Leah." "Good," Leah says. "Sam, Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" "Sure," I say.

Jacob's P.O.V

Sam gets up and fallows Leah outside. I look at the pack and nod at them. We all fallow them outside. Then everyone fallows us outside. Leah and Sam are facing eachother and are three feet away from eachother. The Leah runs in mid air she phases. Leah in her light gray wolf form she howls loudly. Sam looks at her. Leah jumps on Sam. Sam was still in human form. I look at them in shock. Then Sam phases with Leah ontop of him. Sam in his huge pure black fur. He growls at her.

Leah howls and attachs him. Sam is not hitting her or anything. I look at them and frown. Then Leah barks and Sam pushes her off. Then all you see is Leah's scared paw scrath Sam's cheast. Leah looks at me. Even in her wolf form you can still see the scares. But in wolf form there red, Blood red, they stand out from her light gray fur. Then Leah' phases back before anyone could see anything Bella dresses her quickly. Sam is lying down in wolf form with his cheast bleeding. "Stupid," Leah mutters.

Sam phases back and puts on his shorts. His cheast is bleeding bad. The blood drys up and all you could see where four think lines on his cheast right on his heart. The wounds close. So now Sam and Leah are marked for life. Sam gets Leah's hand. "Leah," Sam whisphers. Then Emily steps into View and meets Sam's eyes. Sam lets go off Leah's hand and smiles at Emily. "Yeh, Go to her. Your soulmate!" Leah runs into the woods. Bella frowns and runs after her in Vampire speed. Vampire's are fast but not faster than Werewolf's but Bella...she's faster than both of us put together.

I look at Sam and He frowns. He touches his cheast and he falls down to the cement. He starts crying hard and loud. "Sam, Come with us." I command. I start walking into the woods fallowing Bella's scent with the pact behind me.

About 5 minutes later, we finally find her. Leah and Bella are sitting on the forest floor. I sit down next to Bella. Sam sits next to Leah. Then its Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul and then Me. I smiled at Bella nad she smiled a warm smile. "Okay. I think we all need to talk." Everyone nodded. "Bella?" Bella looked at me with her Big Chocolate Eyes. "Bella, Can you plase use your fire power?" Bella's bottom lip sticks out making me want to kiss her. She nods. She puts her hand out in the center of our circle and she snaps her finger. Fire flys thru her hand. Leah stares into it and her eyes sparkle. Then a image come out in the Fire. It was replaying when me and Bella kissed in the gym.

Bella blushes and closes her hand quickly. Bella looks at me and grins like a mad women. "How did you make like that image come out in the fire???" Quil asked. "Think of something Quil. Someone you love," Bella said. Quil smiled. He's probably thinking of Claire. Bella opens her hands and a fire ball comes out. It get big. Bella looks at Quil and stares at him. Slowly images of Quil playing with Claire in the water come into view in the Fire ball.

Images fly by. Quil carring Claire as a baby. Claire looking at him with her big blue eyes. Claire holding onto Quil's pinky. Then Bella blinks and closes her hands. Quil smiles. "Wow," He squels out.

Bella's P.O.V

I close my hands and look at Jacob. Jacob looks over at me and smiles. Then I notice Sam's cheast is bleeding. "Sam. Your cheast is bleeding." Sam flinched. "It dosen't hurt." I stare at him for a second and then look down. Leah looks over at Sam and her face falls. "I'm sorry, Sam. I-I-I shouldn't have done that. I Was--s-st--stupid and I didn't k-k-know w-h-hat I was doing. I--I--I'm So--Sorry." Leah burst into Tears. I hugged her, she layed her head on my shoulder and her tears fell down her face silently. Sam slowly looked over to Leah and meet her eyes. His face was filled with pain. "Leah," he chocks out. Leah's eyes move slowly to his eyes. Sam stares into her eyes and tears fill in them.

"Guys," I say. Everyone looks at me. "I think we should let them talk alone." I look at Jacob. Jacob nods. "Alraight. Let's leave them." We all stood up and walked away. We didn't look back but we all heard Sam burst into tears from behind.

Everyone goes into the Cullen's house and I start walking to the backyard. I hear Jacob fallowing me close behind. I walk into the big backyard. The grass so green and sorrownded by big huge trees. I walk to where my bedroom window is. I climb the tree and sit down on the huge thick branch. It supports me from underneath so I don't fall. I look down and see Jacob. "Come up here," I say smiling. I pat the huge space infront of me. Jacob climbs up the tree, he's swinging himself from branch to branch, he reaches my branch, he climbs up another on and wings down to mine. He lands on it with his hands under him. He holds himself up and slowly sits down.

It was already about 10:00 a.m.

"Show off," I muttered. He laughs and he's facing me. I smile, a teeth showing smile, and then Jacob looks into my eyes. "Bella," he whisphers. I look back into his eyes. "I think...we shold visit Charlie." Panick ran thru me. "W-W--Wahh---what? Bu--But How?" "Well...Say your my girlfriend but your someone. You'll pretend your someone else. Different name, everything." I take a deep breath and nod. "Okay. Just...let me get dressed and change my hair or something." Jacob nods and jumps down the tree. He lands perfect and he puts his arms out. I jump down and land in his arms. I laugh and run into the house.

I see everyone there. Sue, Billy, Harry, Julia and Sophie already left home. "Where's Sam and Leah?" I asked. "There still talking," Seth says. I nod and run upstaires into my room. I run into my closet and change. I put on black skinny jeans, a black kind of baggy shirt that falls off my right shoulder, a white belt on my waist, and white convers. I walk up to my mirror and look at myself. I change my hair to a deep red color and it makes my snow white skin pop out even more. I leave my eyes chocolate brown and I put on some red lipstick. I must say red dosen't go with me but I'll do.

I look like a ghost. Really. My hair is in all ringlets. I run downstaires. Jacob is stading there wearing jean guy shorts, black convers and a black shirt. "Bella?" He says smiling. I smile and look down. "It looks bad, Right?" "Not really." I laugh and get Jake's arm. "Let's do this." Everyone had already left to the Res. I heard Sam and Leah still talking in the woods. Jake picks me up and flungs me onto his back. I hold on to his neck wrap my arms around his waist. His hands hold me up by my legs and then he starts running. We stop infront of Charlie's house. His Police car is there.

I take a deep breath. "Wait, What's my name going to be?" He thinks for a second "Juliiette Ember Night." I smile. "Juliiette. Nice." I smile and then take a deep breath. I interwind my hand in his and we walk towards the door. Jacob knocks on the door. Slowly, Charlie opens the door. He smiles and then he meets my eyes. He gasphed and I looked at Jacob. "Good Morning, Charlie." Jake said smiling. "Hello, Jacob and...." He looked at me. "Juliiette Night." I changed my voice. I didn't change it I just made my voice into a british accent.

"Juliiette. What a lovely name." "Thank you." "Please, Come in." We all walk in and Jacob closes the door behind him.

I look around the house pretending to be amashed. "What a beautiful house you have here, ." Charlie smiles. "Thank you, Juliiette." Jacob smiles. "Charlie, Juliiette is my girlfriend and she wanted to meet you." Charlie looked surprised. "Must I ask why?" Charlie said. "Because!" I said smiling. "I knew your daughter, Isabella." Charlie smiled a little. "Really?" "Yes. I did. She was like a sister to me but then I moved away with my father to New york. I bearly moved back and I bearly heard about Isabella. And I am very sorry about what happen."

"It's okay. It just gets a little lonely here sometimes." "I truly am sorry, ." "It is okay and please call me Charlie." I smiled. "Well...Sorry kids but I have to go to work," Charlie says. "Okay, nice seeing you." We say. Jake and I leave. We walk this time all the wa to the Cullen's. "I'll go over later. I'm going to go hunt." "Okau, Bells." He smiles and then leaves.

I run into the woods and hunting. I cathced 3 deers, 2 elk, 1 grizzle bear and then I see a mountain lion. It's walking along some trees. I slowly start walking towards it carefully not trying to make any noise. It stops walking when I step on a twig. I quickly pounce on it bitting it. I drink it and then I finish it off. I always feel bad after I finish hunting but I have to do it to survive. I'm in the middle of the woods.

I see Sam and Leah. Leah was talking to Sam and she was moving her hands all over the place. Sam is lisening to her carefully. He gets her hands, brings them up to his face and kisses them. Leah smiles and then she places a kiss on his cheek leaving her red colored lips on it. I quickly turn around. It's none of my buisness. I start walking away and I'm already far away from them when I smell a scent.

Vampire Scent.

I quickly turn around and I see red flaming hair fly bye. I look around. I see her skipping fast. "Show yourself!" I yell.

I see her fire red hair dash infront of me. Then I meet her crimson red eyes and I gasphed. So did she.

I looked at her in shock. Then I meet her eyes and whisphered, "Mother."

* * *

**_Ahh thank yooh 4 readiing :) REview!!! Plz!!!!!!!_**

**_thank yooh!!!! _**

**_plz let me get about 5 to 10 reviews :)_**

**_4 all the ppl who reAD y story but dnt review plz review this time plz!!_**

**_it will make e upload faster and sooner :) _**

**_plz reviiew _**

**_5 to 10 :)_**

**_btw those who review my story or this chapter will get a preview of the next chapter so review if yooh wanna find out whats gonna happen!!! :D_**


	9. Sorrowness of a Wolf

**_Here is iss. :)_**

**_Thanks 4 readiing :D_**

**_Lisen 2 We Are Broken by Paramore it really sets the mood._**

* * *

Chapter 9-----

Her ruby red crimson eyes meet mine. "Isabella," My mother whisphered lightly and smiling. "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be dead." I looked at her. I couldn't belive my mother was her and a Vampire. That feed of Humans!! She smiled the air. "Isabella. You smell....Breathtaking." She skips over to me. I look at her. Her pale white skin, ruby eyes, matching fire hair. She pulls my hair bringing me down, exposing my neck, I look at her. She touches my skin. The moment her ice cold rock hard touches my very hot, smooth skin she flinches and lets me go. "What are _you?_"

I quickly get her by her wrist and hold her. She screams in pain. It hurts me but I have to do this. I hold her wrist and I make my skin hotter. I can feel her pain but I ignore it. "Don't fight and you don't get hurt." She nods and I throw her to the floor. Her wrists are marked with my handprints. They'll probably stay there for a while. "Fallow me." I walk back to the Cullens with her by my side. I walk into the house. "Charslie!!" "Charslie? You know Charslie?" My mother asked smiling.

I looked at her confused. "How do you know Charslie?" "Why, Bella? He never tokd you." "Told me what?" My voice was higher and angry. Charslie apears downstaires. "He's the one who got your sister out of me." I looked at her shocked. "What?" "Yes, I was preganant when we crashed. When I was transformed by Charslie, the baby grew very fast. Charslie took her out of me when it was time. It didn't hurt not one bit. The baby was born and she was human. Full blown human but she grew very fast." I looked at her.

"How old is she right now?" "Six, Physically but mentally she's three years old."

"Where is she?" "She's coming right now." "What's your power Mother?" "Fire," She says laughing. Then she throws fire at me. I put my hands out and grabe the fire. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I say. "And why not?" "Because If you haven't hurt I am the most powerfulest Vampire ever known to man kind. Even the Volturi." Her mouth drops in shock. "Oh. my."

Then the door flashes open. A little girl is standing there. She has Flaming Red hair, Ruby red crimson eyes, pale skin, about 4'3, and looks about 6 years old. "You changed her?" I asked almost yelling. "Yes, but until she was 6 years." The little girl was forever 6 years old. "Mommy," the little girl whisphered. "You let her feed of humans!!!" I yelled. "Yes. I do."

The little girl looked at me with those eyes. She smelled the air and her mouth opened slightly. Then she jumped on me, pushing me back down to the floor, her lips on my neck and then she bits into me. I push her off me quickly. "What's your problem?!?" I touch my neck and its burning. "C--Charsliee!!!" Charslie rushed to me. "Bella, Don't panick." Charslie without warning bite me and sucked out the venom. He looked at me. "Sorry, It was just a little bit of Venom not much."

I looked at the little girl. "What's your name young one?" "Rosemarie." I looked at her. "You don't look like a Rosemarie." "That's beacuse It's my middle name. My name is Krystal Rosamarie Swan." I looked at her then back to my mom. "What color where her eyes?" "Blue. Krystal blue. That's how she got her name. _**Kriss----tt--all.**_ That's how you pronounce it."

Charslie left to the kitchen to wash off. I like my lips. "Mom. I'm going to turn you in. To the Volturi." My mother picked up Krystal in her arms. "No, Bella. Don't." "I have to. You changed an innocent little girl. My sister. She's bearly 6 years old. There going to kill you and her. This is supposed to happen." My mom frowned and looked into Krystal's eyes. "Someone's going to her, Mom. And they will go to Volturi. I'm really sorry, Mom. But It's the only way." Krystal looked at me with her chanting eyes.

Her eyes looked into mine with powerful anger. Then she screamed out in fustration. "What's wrong?" Mom asked her. "My...power....It's not working Isabella." I smirked. "What's your power, Dear?" She looked at me. "I can make you feel the worst pain you have ever felt in your life." I look at her and shake my head. I slowly walk up to her and touch her cheek. "I can do that, too. So can my friend from the Volturi her name's Jane." I smile.

I smiled and then went to the staires. "Edward!!" I yelled. Edward came down and looked at us. "Hello, Ms. Swan and Krystal." I looked at him but then ignored it. "I need for you to got to the Volturi and tell them I need to talk to them ASAP." "Okay, Bella. I'll be back." And with that he was off. I turned back to y mother and sister. "Mom, You have to stop feeding off humans. Both of you have too. Mom if they see her as a Vampire at her age. They will kill you." "But, Bella." "What?"

"She was dying." I looked at her in shock. "What?" "She had cancer. She was born with it. She was dying. I couldn't let her die. So I bite her when she was 6 years old, physically. She was three years old, mentally." "Oh, Mom. This is so wrong." I looked at the little girl. She smiled at me, a small smile atleast. I breath in deeply and let it out.

"I' going to find someone who will change her back into a human and she will live as a human from now on." My mother smiled slightly. Then the door opened reviling Edward and behind him was Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Marcus, and Caius.

There all wearing there normal black outfits. Jane looks at me and smiles. "Greetings, Isabella and family!!!" They all smile but then there eyes meet Krystal. "Who is she?" Aro asks. "My sister." They all looked at me in shocked. I explained everything. When I saw my mother right now, how's she's a Vampire, how Krystal's a Vampire and why she is a Vampire. They all lisened closely. I told them my mom's and Krystal's power. Jane looked at Krystal angry. Her Golden eyes red with furry. The Volturi have decided to drink off Animal blood ever since I came along. They all changed their ways of eating. No one in the Volturi feeds off humans.

Jane looked at her. "This can't be happening. She can't be alive. She's too young. Bearly what? Six years of age?" I nod. Jane shakes her head in anger and sits down. Aro looks at me. "I am very sorry, Bella but we have to kill them." I look down. "Can't there be another way?" I looked into his eyes. "Yes, only if they live with you and feed of animals from now on." Mom smiles. "Please, I'll stop feeding off humans." Aro sighted. "But the young one. She....must go." "If dies. I die," My mother said. "Come with us. Join our family," Aro said. My mother stayed quiet but then smiled. "Okay. I will."

I smiled. My mother was going to be able to live and so as Krystal. We all talked for a while and then they left. My mother and Krystal left too. I sat down on the couch as Edward sat next to me. "Bella, I'm truly sorry about the way I have been acting." I looked at him. "It's....er....okay, Edward. I forgive you." Edward turned sideways and looked at me. "Bella," he whisphered.

I looked at him and he stares at me. Edward looks into my eyes and he places his hand on my cheek. I miss the coldness of his skin. "Bella," He whisphers again. "Yes?" I whisphered back. "Do you want me to kiss you?" "Yes." I didn't know why that came out but I wanted to say No. He slowly leans in and his lips brush agaisnt mine. I Gently tilt my head and he kisses me. I kiss him back while I slowly move a bit up. His hands are on my waist now. I felt the feeling I always get when I kiss him. The Coldness of his lips on my hot warm lips sends chills down my spine.

I stay still. I freeze.

Edward stops and looks at me. "What's wrong, Love?" I start hypervantalating. I get up and look at him. "No...No. I--I--Shouldn't be kissing you. no--N--Noo. This is wrong. I can't do this. Not To Jake." I run my hands thru my hair and start pacing. I look at Edward. Edward is staring at me. "What?" I asked rasing my voice. "Love, Calm down, Please?" "Don't call me that!" I storm out the house and see Jacob standing there. His face filled with pain. "Jake," I said looking at him.

"Bella, How could you?" "Ja--J--J--Jake." "Why'd you kiss him, Bella??" "I didn't know what overcame me. Jake, Please belive me. It meant---" "Oh Bella!" He yelled which scared me because Jacob never yells at me. "Don't tell me that kiss in there meant nothing to you! Tell me it meant nothing!" I hesistated and whinced. "I--I." "See I knew it. You still love him, Bella. After everything he's put you thru You still love him!"

"But Jacob I love YOU more than I would ever love Edward." "Are you sure about that Bella?" His eyes were filled with pain and anger. "Jacob, I love you," I whipshered silently. "I know that better than you do, Bella." I meet his eyes and he frowned. I hate it when Jake frowned. It was like my life had no meaning with out Jacob.

"Bella. Come to me when your mind is finally set straight." Then he ran away. I watched him run. I turned and saw Edward.

I felt anger rush thru me. "YOU," I yelled. I ran to him and started hitting his cheast. "You Always ruin Everything for me! Why Is It Always you!!! You always have yo ruin everything that goes right in my life!!" I was hitting him in his cheast before I knew it I was crying. My hands slowly stopped hitting him instead I was clunching his shirt crying. Sooner or later he wrapped his arms around my neck bending down.

I wep and wep until I ran out of tears. Before I even realized we where sitting on the floor. I sitting practically lying between his legs holding onto his shirt. His arms around me. The sun was down. The moon was up and I stared up at the moon with tear stains on my cheeks. I looked at it watching it closely. Edward picked me up in his arms and as we walked into the house I heard a wolf howling into the night in sorrowness.

Then I blacked out.

I woke up to the same howling. I looked at my clock. 2:45. I yawned and got out of my bed. I looked out my bedroom window and sit on my little chair I have there. It starts raining. I watch the rain and the moon. The thunder stricking. I get freaked out with storms but I love the thunder. I place my hand on the window and look at the rain drops on my window. I hear howling. I look at my hair and see it's back to my normal deep brown/black hair. I look at the tree me and Jacob where sitting on yesturday.

I noticed I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, that was under my butt, and longer than my finger tips. Black denim shorts, and I was wearing black low cut socks.

Why did I kiss Edward? I am really stupid for kissing him. Ugh...Why do I always have to mess up when Things are finally going how I want them to. I look at my shoulder blade and see my birthmark. Jacob. I gasp and quickly put on my converse. I open my window. I jump out and before I even land on the floor I start running towards LaPush. The Rain is pouring down on me. I reach the sign of Entering LaPush. I'm breathing loudly. I run towards Jacob's house. I stand 10 feet infront of it.

My hair is dripping down my shoulders and back. I'm sooking wet. I'm crying really bad. My lips are trembling, I feel my eyes puffy and red, my lips are very red. I look up to the second window to the left on the second floor. Jacob's window. There's a tree right next to it. I jump on it and swing myself towards his window. I see him sitting on the edge of his bed. His face is burried in his hands. Everythings dark in his room. All you can see is the thunder from outside his window.

He's holding something in his hands. I can't really tell what it is. I slowly move closer to see. I half gasp because it cuts off in the middle of my throat. I cover my mouth and My tears fall faster down my cheeks. Jacob's holding a picture of me and him. When we where 9 years old. Where down by the beach and I'm looking up at Jacob smiling while he was holding me in his arms. I remeber that day perfectly.

I can't believe he still has it after all these years. I start breathing thru my mouth because I can't breath thru my nose. I feel my heart acking. Jacob gets up and places the picture on his bedside little table. I see his face. His eyes are puffy and red. Tears are falling down his cheeks. He gets the lamp and throws it across the room. The lamp brakes into a million pieces on his floor. He starts yelling really loud. His hands fly to his face as he screams. I hide between all the leaves. It's really dark he probably won't see me.

I hide between the branches and all the leaves. Jacob's throws everything in his room. The pillows, the notebooks, the books, then he gets my picture. He stares at it and holds it tight. Then a girl runs into his room wearing black sweats and a black muscle shirt. Rachel. She looks at Jacob and she starts talking to him. Jacob looks at her and falls to his bed crying. She runs to him, sits next to him and hugs him. Jacob stays like that for a while until he raps his arms aaround his sister.

I can't see this anymore it hurts to much. I jump off the tree and I hit the wet cold muddy ground. I get up and run to a house I though I would never go to for this.

I slowly walk to the front porch and stop infront of the white wooden door. I take a deep breath and place my finger on the doorbell. I press it.

I hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. I wait quietly. I see a light turn on in the inside. The door slowly opens. He looks at me in shock and wonder. He's wearing only basket-ball shorts. He runs his eyes with his hands and looks at me blinking. "Bella? What are you doing here? Why are you crying? Is everything Alraight?" He looks worried for me. I look into his eyes and take a deep breath.

"Sam. I need your help."

* * *

While I wrote **_this i was Hearing_ We Are Broken By Paramore_ while I wrote the part when Bella goes 2 Jacob and Jacob's all emotional. 2 meeh it really sets the mood. Lisen 2 iit. if yooh want . 2 meeh thats how i wrote that part by lisenning to that song :)_**

**_I'm so sorry its really short_**

_Ahh thank yooh 4 readiing :) REview!!! Plz!!!!!!!_

**_thank yooh!!!!_**

**_plz let me get about 5 to 10 reviews :)_**

**_4 all the ppl who read my story but dnt review plz review this time plz!!_**

**_it will make me upload faster and sooner :)_**

**_plz reviiew_**

**_5 to 10 :)_**

**_btw those who review my story or this chapter will get a preview of the next chapter so review if yooh wanna find out whats gonna happen!!! :D_**

**_Thanks 4 readiing :) Sorry its so short..:)_**


	10. Lonely Girls

**_Well....I'm sorry I haven't updated this Week. I've been practicing after school for hours tehee. For Band (I play Flute) And Mariachi (Yeah, I play Violin :D) Well thanks for being patient. _**

* * *

Chapter 10----

Sam looked at me. "In what?" "I....I'm leaving Forks for a while." "Why, Bella?" "Because I make everything worse and I always mess up everything that's going good in my life. I keep messing up and hurting Jake." "Bella. Don't leave. You can't." "Why? Why not?" "I--I can't tell you." I looked down. Then my cell phone rings. I answer it. "Hello?" "Bella!" "Yes, Alice?" "I found my sister. Cynthia." "Ohmygod, Alice." "She's....She's in the Asylum."

I stay silent for a moment. "What? I'll be right there." I close my cell and look at Sam. Sam looks at me worried. "Is everything okay?" "Not really but I will be leaving." "When?" "Tonight at midnight." Sam frowns. "I'll come back to LaPush." "Okay, Bella." I quickly hug him and run to the house. Alice is standing in the middle of the porch looking straight foward. "She ended up like me. My little sister is ending up like me. She's in the Asylum." Alice eyes got really red.

I hugged her even though I was sooking wet. Alice looked at me and she sighted. "She's in there because..." She stopped mid-sentence. I waited. "Because she...."See's things"." "You see things." Alice looked scared. "No, Bella. I mean she sees things. She hears things. The dead talks to her. She see's them and she can see how your gonna die." I felt my mouth drop open wide. "Wow, Alice." "We have to find her before someone else does."

Alice took my hand in hers and she ran. I didn't know where we where going but I fallowed her. Trusting her.

We stopped infront of some old huge hospital. Which was now an Asylum. It was painted white but it had a lot of signs on it. We walked in and the walls where painted black. We walked thru the long hall. There where see thru mirror to see the patients. We walked and walked until we meet the guy at the front desk. "May I help you?" He asked us. He was in his Mid 20's, Blue eyes, black hair, and medium skined. "I'm looking for Cynthia Brandon." "What's your relation to her?" "I'm her Sister." He looked at Alice for a moment. "You do look a lot like her." Alice smiled at that.

"She's in room 789." I gasp. That many people are here. Wow. "It's on the third hallway on your right." We nodded and went right. We stopped in hallway three. We started walking trying to find her. "786. 787....788." We stopped right infront of 789. "789," Alice whisphered. "Well...Let do this." Alice opened the door and Cynthia was there on the bed. The room was white. It was that kind of white that it hurt to stare at. There was pictures everywhere. Of tons of people. Cynthia looked at us. She did look a lot like Alice but different in many ways.

Cynthia's hair was pitch black like Alice's but long -waist long- and staright. Her eyes where Bright Glass Blue. They kind of looked aqua and they where huge. They where kind of scary in a way. It was scary looking into her eyes.

Her skin was pale white like a Vampire's. She had medium sized deep strawberry pink lips. On the little curv they turned white on the tips. She stood up and she was tall compared to us. I was 5'3 forever. Alice was 5'0 forever. Cynthia was about 5'5 and probably still growing. She was wearing black sweats, black socks, and a black shirt. "What are you?" Cynthia asked looking at Alice.

Cynthia had a girl kind of deep but light voice. Her voice would send chills down your spine. "Cynthia. I'm Alice. Your sister." "I know that." "How do you know?" Alice asked. "You should know. I'm like you but not in the same way. You can see future when you where human. Vision, whatever. I can talk to the dead, hear them, and see how people are gonna die. it hurts to see it." Cynthia looks at us. I look at her and she meets my eyes.

"You. I've seen you before." Cynthia blinked frequently. "I saw you in a car accident." "You did?" I asked her. "Yes, I did. You always blame yourself for that accident. That maybe you could have provanted it in a way. But Bella don't you ever think that maybe you were supposed to live." I looked at her in shock and then looked down.

I've never though of it that way. Maybe I was supposed to live. Maybe I am meant to be here. Wht would have happened if I did Die? I wouldn't be here with Alice and Cynthia right now? I wouldn't have meet the Cullen Family? Jacob and I would have never happened? I smiled slightly. I looked at Cynthia. Cynthia was looking at Alice now. "Alice,I'm being hunted." Alice and I looked at her in shock. "By who?" Alice voice wa angry and hard.

While Alice was here in the Asylum in her human years she was also being hunted. By a Vampire named James. "His name is James. He was tracking also tracking you when you where in here, too. He wants me, Now." Cynthia's voice was shaking and scared. "I want to go with you guys and become one of you." Alice looked down for a moment. "Is there cameras in this room watching us?" Alice whisphered. "Yes, in the corner right above my bed." My head snapped up to the wall corner. I looked at the camera. Vampire speed I ripped it out of the wall and crushed it in my hands into a million little pieces.

Cynthia looked at me amazed. "Wow," She said smiling. Alice went to the door and locked it tightly. Then Alice went up to Cynthia and placed her hand on Cynthia's neck. "I can't do this. Just come back with us and we'll see how it goes." Cynthia stayed silent for a moment and then nodded. "Pack your bags where leaving, Now." I told both of them. Cynthia starts taking off all the pictures that are on her wall. Alice in a second takes them all of her walls and hands them to Cynthia.

Cynthia opens a suitcase and places them there. Cynthia closes it. "Where's your clothes?" Alice asked. "They give me this outfit everyday after they wash it. It's all I got. Well...I think Rosalie's clothes will maybe fit you or maybe Bella's." "I think Rosalie's will fit her best," I say. "Alice you take Cynthia's suitcase. I'll take Cynthia in my Arms. We run, Okay?" They nodded. Alice got Cynthia suitcase and opened the door. I quickly picked up Cynthia in my arms and ran.

I ran out the Asylum and waited for Alice. Alice slowly came out and then she looked at us. Cynthia was in my amrs like a baby. It must have looked weird since she's taller than me and because she's in the arms of a pixie. Alice laughed under her breath and then we ran home. We stopped infront of the our home. "You guys live here?" Cynthia asked. We nodded. "Your room will be right next to Emmett's. We all have our own room here. So will you." Then I smelled a scent. Werewolf scent.

"Get behind me, Cynthia," I said. Cynthia got behind me. Alice stood next to me. We waited for them to come out. Sam came out wearing black cut-offs. His eyes where red as if he wa crying. I looked closely. He is crying but why? I felt my heart speed up. I looked at him. "Sam! What's wrong?!?" I practically yelled at him. "It's Jacob." My heart speed up faster. "Bella, Calm down. I can hear your heart from all the way up here." I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"What happened??" "He ran away," Sam said looking down. I felt my heart stop. Literally stop. I didn't breath for about 5 seconds. I took a breath and my heart beat was steady now. "Why?" "Well...After you left I phased just to set my mind straight and think. I was thinking about you and that ypur leaving. I hadn't noticed Jacob phase and he heard me say your leaving forks. He ran away. He got far enough and he phased back. He's on foot so there's no way of contacting him."

I looked down and I concentraited on Jacob's scent. I smelled him all the way from here. I find him and I entered his mind. _**"Stupid Edward. I know he's the one who made the first move. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Be---. No don't say that. Bella is not stupid. She's wonderful. I can't handle this. Why did everything always have to go wrong when everything is finally right? God, I hate my life. I feel my heart braking because I'm away from Bella. Stupid Bloodsucker With his gay golden eyes. I can't even believe Bella has kissed him. He's all cold and dead.**_

_**Why Me? Oh, great I'm in Texas, Now. Wooppy. Where should I go? I'm going to Laredo. Hmph or San Antonio maybe even Dallas. Ugh, My feet hurt like hell. **_

_**I miss Bella, Already.**_ That was the last thing I heard until someone shook me. I looked up and saw Paul. "Bella, Can I talk to you in private?" I nodded and we walked off into the woods. Paul was standing infront of me and then he slapped me upside the head. My head flung foward and I looked at him. "What the hell, Paul?!?"

"You needed that, Bella! I needed to talk some sense into you somehow!" I looked at him. "Jacob loves you, Bella and you keep on hurting him!! I can see that his love for you is stronger than Sam's love for Lean AND Emily put together!! I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings but It's the turth. And I wasn't going to stand there and act like nothing's going on! Jacob really loves you! Everyone can see it! It kills him knowing that your still in love that BLOODSUCKER!" Paul was shaking really bad.

I was getting scared. "P--P--aul." He started shaking. "P--P--...." I couldn't use my calming power because I was to scared. Paul looked at me and then looked into my eyes. He stared into me and slowly started calming down. "Bella, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that but you really need to get your head straight." I looked down and nodded knowing he's right. Then I feel Two huge warm arms pull me into tight hug. I hug him back as far as my arms could go around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Bella." "It's okay," I muttered into his cheast. I let him go and then smiled up at him. "I'm going to bed. I need to be up and attam for school tomorrow. See you then, Paul." "Bya, Bella." He runs and in mid leap he phases. I go up to my room and lock the door. My room is the cooldest and darkest room in the whole house. I sit down on my bed and my mind starts wondering off thinking about Jacob.

I Lay down and rest my head on my pillow. I look up at my celing and just stare at it. My mind drifts back to when me and Jacob where bealry about 7 years old.

_**Flashback***_

_**I was wearing a little Blue dress and blue ballerina shoes. My hair was long and black falling down my back in long curls. I had a blue bow on the side of my hair. I saw Jacob wearing a blue polo shirt and black pants. He was wearing black shoes. His hair was messy and spicky but I loved it. We where outside Billy's house. Jacob ran to me and tore off my bow from my hair. **_

_**I looked at him and screamed. "Jakey! Giivve Iiit Bacckkkk!" He sticked out his tounge out at me and started running. I chased after him and then jumped on his back when I got close enough. Jacob was always taller than me even at the age of Seven. He fell flat on his face with me on his back. I slapped his head and got up. I got my bow out of his hand and placed it back in my hair perfectly. **_

_**Jacob got up and his eyes where all watery. He burst into tears and he always did look cute crying. "Jakey? I'm sawy. I didn't mean too hurt..t you." Jake wipped his eyes and smiled. He pushed me down to the ground and ran off. "JACOB!!" I yelled and ran after him. He ran behind his house and ran into the woods. I fallowed him and saw him go up into our Tree house. I climed up and opened the door. **_

_**Inside was a blue huge sofa, a small t.v, huge long red blankets, bug white fluffy pillows, and a small desk where everything was held in. Jake was laying down on the sofa flipping thru channels. "Jacob...." His dark eyes flashed to mine. "Bells," He smiled up at me. My Smile. I sat down on the floor next to him and we started watching Monster's Ink. I Hugged a pillow and Jacob got a blanket and wrapped it around himself. I got on too and wrapped it around myself. It was always cold up here.**_

_**I got up and looked at Jacob who was asleep bundled up in a ball. I wonder how it feel's to kiss Jacob? A boy. I looked at Jacob and slowly lowered my self down to him. I gently kissed his lips and then Jacob's lips move on mine kissing me back. I didn't know what to do so I pulled away giggling. **_

_**He got up and smiled, a goofy smile. He leaned in to me and I quickly got down the tree laughing. He came after me as I started running around. We would run and run until we couldn't even breath straight. I smiled to myself. That day, eight years ago, when I was seven years old and I had my first kiss with my best friend, Jacob Black.**_

_**End Of Flashback. **_

I look up at the celing and catch myself smiling big to myself. I slowly got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I look down at next to my picture. It was a picture of Jacob. I get it and hold it close to my heart. I felt warm tears fall down my cheeks. Then I hear my door open slightly. My eyes open wide, I gasp, and Jacob's picture falls to the floor. I quickly turn and see Esme. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say Goodnight." I smiled and let out a breath. "Thanks, Esme. Goodnight." She smiled and closed the door. I layed down on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up at 7:00 A.m to get ready for school. I really didn't feel like dressing up today. So I slipped on some old ripped up blue jeans, A blue long sleeve shirt that was longer than my finger tips and blue convers. My hair was falling down my back in wavy curls. I put on a thick blue headband. I get my black over the shoulder backpack, put it on and run downstaires almot tripping but didn't. I get my car keys and look around the living room. Everyone's in the kitchen. I sight and run out the door.

I get into my Black Mercedes Guardian. Edward bought it for me. It had extra-extra tinted black windows, Bullet proof glass, everything was bullet proof, and I loved it. I turn on the car and put my backpack on the passenger seat. Then I drive off towards School. I didn't even want to wait for everyone. Today is not my day. I dirve into Forks parking lot and park in a empty space. I grab my backpack, get out and put the backpack over my shoulder. I look around and see Sam.

He walkes over to me. He's wearing black jean shorts, white shirt and black convers. "Bella." "Sam, What's wrong? Have you found Jacob?" Sam shook his head and looked down. "Oh," I silently whisphered. "I'm sorry, Bella." "No, It's okay. You're doing everything you can." I crossed my amrs over under my cheast and looked up at him. He sighted. "Bella, I know It's hard for you but Please Don't Make the wrong decision. We both know who you belong with." I nodded.

Yeah, Everyone knows who I belong with. It's just to hard to choose between two people. I don't want to choose but I have to. I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turned around and meet the eyes of lonely broken hearted girl.

* * *

**_Thanks 4 readiing :)_**

**_Cheek Out my poll! And vote! plz!_**

**_I would love too get maybe 5 to 10 reviews maybe :)_**

**_Plz REview! Everyone!!! Plz!!!_**

**_Thank yooh!!!!_**


	11. Not my Day!

**_I knw its short but ii just had to upadate :)_**

**_im probably not going to update until next week cuz I have to prepare 4 a chair test...i have practice after school. Then I have a parade coming up...so sorry._**

**_:)_**

* * *

Chapter 11---

Leah smiled a small smile and walked over to us. She was wearing black jeans, White short sleeve shirt, and white convers. Her hair was pulled up in a bun on her head, hair's where sticking out and her bands where falling down her forehead. It looked as if she had been crying, she had black bangs under her eyes, her eyes looked lifeless but she still put a smile on her face. Sam looked at her and he hesistated.

Leah's scares they changed her. She was still beautiful but It was like the scars suited her. Sam looked at her face, not her scars but into her eyes. Leah looked back. They just stared into eachother's eyes. They didn't say anything, just stare, yet somehow the moment was so **private,** I felt the need to look away. I quickly turned away and hit something really hard. I fell backwards and hit myself on the hard floor. I closed my eyes and I felt my head pulsing hard. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jared.

His face was in shock. "Oh, damn! Bella, I'm so sorry!" He pulls me up which made my head feel even worse. I look at him and smile. "It's okay," I said my voice cracked in the end. It sounded like I said Oka-e-y. He was wearing blue jean shorts, red shirt and black converse. He smiled and then he looked behind him. Then Kimberly walked up to me. Kimberly was wearing blue jean baggy pants, green long sleeve shirt with green converse. Her brown hair was tied up on a high tight ponytail. She had Green star earrings.

"Bella! Hey," She said smiling at me. "Hey Kimberly." "Kim. Call me, Kim. Please?" "Okay, Kim." I laughed and looked at Jared. He was staring at Kimberly. Oh, Aww. Jared imprinted on Kimberly. Kimberly looks up at Jared and she smiles. "Kim this is Jared. Jared this is Kimberly." Jared smiles and keeps looking at her. Kimberly puts her books under her shoulder and puts her hand out. Jared shakes it and keeps on smiling. Kimberly looked at him and let go of his hand.

Jared smiled. Kim smiles and then looks at me. "Bella, I was wondering if maybe if you would maybe..."She trailed off and blushed. "Just say it, Kim. Don't be shy." "Go with me to buy an outfit." "For who?" I said smiled which made her blush even more. "A date I have tonight with guy, I know." "Who?" "Adrian." She smiled and looked down. "Adrian!?!" My mouth fell open. I smiled big. "You. And. Adrian. Are. Together?!?" Kimberly smiled really big. "Yeah. He asked me out yesturday and I said yes." "Ahh! I'll totally go with you, Kim!" "Thanks, Bella! I'll pick you up after school?" "Okay." Kimberly quickly hugged me and ran off.

I looked at Jared, who looked insaly angry. "She's going out with Adrian?!?" I nod. He takes a deep breath. "I'm okay with that." Jared smiles. "As long as she's happy." I smiled and looked over my shoulder. I saw Sam holding Leah's hand's and looking into her eyes. I saw slow tears falling down her cheeks. Her cheeks where bright red. Sam wipes her tears away with his thumb. Leah laughs gently and her smile grows bigger. Sam smiles back at her and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

Jared looks at me and I look at him. "It's sad when the one you love is the one you can't be with." I nodded and looked down. Jacob. Why do I always have mess up? Gosh, I wish I never even...ugh. I hugged my waist and looked up. Then I saw the volvo pull into the parking lot fallowed by a red BMW and a Green Jeep. I sighted and let go of my waist. "Byee, Jared." "Beya, Bella!" He said smiling.

I ran into the school, running away from Edward and the rest. I take a deep breath and then run to the back. I run into the bandhall. I am in band. I play Flute. I love it. I'm first chair ever since I was in 6th grade. I also know how to play Precussion, Piano, and a little bit of Clarinet. Oh yeah, also saxophone. Saxophone is the second instrument I know how to play best. I enter the small room which held a piano in the center. I sat down and placed my hands gently above the keys. Edward's the one who tought me how to play so well but I learned this song bymyself.

I slowly start playing the song. I close my eyes and think about Jacob while I played it. He inspired this one, just like I inspired Edward on my lullaby. I finished my song and exhaled loudly. Everyone was in band. All my friends. Jacob, played percussion. He's always been first chair, he rocks. Sam, Embry, and Seth are also in percussion. Leah, Kimberly, Pheobe are in clarinet. Quil, Paul, and Haven play saxophone. Clarissa and Rachel play bass clarinet. Jared plays cornet. Our band is huge but I don't feel like nameing everyone in it. I was going to have band fit block today, since it's A day.

The bell rang. It's time. I ran into the huge main room. I got a black chair along with a music stand. I set up right infront for the first row. I tilted the chair looking to the director and dropped my backpack next to it. I went to my locker and opened the lock. I got my flute out, closed the locker and then everyone was already setting up. I sit down and set up my flute together. I'm the only one of all our friends who is in flute. Sam takes over Jacob's place. Since Jacob is gone, Sam will take his place.

Sam puts a tom drum over his shoulders and rest his hands on top of it. He stands right there. Next to him are Embry and Seth with a snare drum. Kimberly runs in and then Adrian runs in behind her. Adrian, Kimberly's "boyfriend", has deep blue eyes, caramel colored skin, black short but under the ears hair and was about 6'2. Adrian plays Percussion to. Adrian has his drum sticks in one hand. Kimberly gets her Clarinet from her locker and sets up. Adrian gets her music stand for her and her chair.

He puts it in the 1st spot because Kim is first chair. He places the stand while Kim sets up her clarinet. Kim is licking the reed and then placing it in place. Adrian runs to the backroom and gets his snare. Everyone's set up and has there music ready. I flip my music sheet to our concert warm ups. Our director, Ms. Lun, Walksup to the stand and stands up. Ms. Lun has dark brown hair, light brown eyes, light skin and she's about 5'6. She puts her hands up and closes them which mean everyone to stop what there doing and pay attention.

Everyone stops in there place and look at her. "We are having a football game, tomorrow at The United SAC. I expect everyone to be here right after school to get into uniform and get everything ready by 5:30." "But Ma'm! School ends at 4:00! We don't have enough time to get everyone ready by 5:30!" Alexander yells, A cornet player. smiles and laughs. "Well...You'll have a lot of time. We'llbe leaving exactly at 5:30. Okay, Get ready! You have 5 minutes to get your instruments ready!" Everyone rushed to get everything ready.

I walked over to Sam with my flute in my hand. "Any news?" he shook his head. I frowned and sighted. came back and I went to it back down. We started playing our warm ups. Then we Sight Read, Practiced the Hey song, Infinity March, AA Book, Our fight song and now we are practicing Tusk.

I was counting the rest when the door flue open. Everything stopped. I saw two tall cops wearing there uniforms. One was light skinned with blue eyes the other one was darker skinned with brown eyes. I looked at them worried. Everyone looked at them. "May I help you?" asked. "Where looking for Isabella Marie Cullen. Ma'm." I gasphed and looked at Sam. Sam looked at me worried but then looked back at the cops. I stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm Isabella Cullen. What d-do you want?"

One of the cops came behind me and handcuft me. I made my skin super super hot making it burn him. He let go and then he looked at me. I put my skin tempeture to normal human and then he pushed me to the floor. He handcufted me . "Hey! Get off her!!!" The whol pack yelled. Even Leah. All the band memebers got up and looked at the cop holding me. "Why do you want her?!?" Leah yelled. "Isabella, is being charged with the disaperance of Jacob Alexander Black." I gasphed and then before he could Click the handcufs together.

I pulled away, pulled my hand back and slapped him full on the face. "I LOVE HIM! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! YOU STUPID, COP!" His face was marked with my small hand. Then the other cop attacked me and picked me over his shoulder. "YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENCE! WHATEVER YOU SAY WILL BE HELD AGAISNT YOU BY THE STATE OF FORKS, WASHINGTON!" (**A/N**_**: I don't know what they say but lets just say they say this. Okay :)) **_

The cop walked over to the car and thru me into the backseat. I layed there. Not even wanting to move. I knew The pack was going to go he the Cheff's office. Ohmygod. Charlie's there. This is just not my day.

* * *

**_Re3viiew Plz :) tell me ur ideas of what u would liike 2 happen. Who should beella stay wiith?? _**

**_REview and tell meehh giive me suggestions or Message meeh =D_**


	12. Half of my heart

**I know its not long but I just had to update**

**thank 4 everyone being suer patient with me =D love yooh all**

**hehe **

* * *

Chapter 12---

I waited. I waited for the stupid cops to come back into the car. **(A/N: Sorry If I offended anyone with the cops thing. =D)**

They finally came back and they started driving. I don't know where but they where. After what seemed like an hour they stopped. The Cop with blue eyes got my leg and dragged me out. I got up and glared at him. I looked at his name tag. Officer Lopez. I looked up and saw that we where in the police station. Officer Lopez got my arm and literally drgged me into the building.

We walk in and they lead me into no other than Charlie's office. Charlie looked up at me and I quickly looked away. I closed my eyes and Tried to Change them. Change. Change. I felt the little sparkle whenever I changed them. I felt them and then opened them. I didn't know what color they where but atleast they weren't Chocolate brown anymore becasue then Charlie would know. I looked at Charlie and he gasphed. I quickly looked in the mirror.

I gasphed. My eyes where Sapphire Blue and then black around it was, well super black. It made my eyes pop out so much. Sadly, there not my real eyes. Aww. I looked at Charlie. "Officer Lopez, Let her go and sit down." "Sir-" Lopez started saying. "NOW! Do not talk back to me, Lopez." Charlie looked mad. Lopez sat down and then I sat down in the chair next to him.

Lopez was avoiding my eyes. I looked down and My arms where staring to hurt. "Lopez, Unhadcuf her." Lopez sighted and uncuft me. Then You just here people screaming. "LET GO OFF ME-E-E! I HATE YOU! I DON'T KNOW YOU BUT I ALREADY HATE YOU! YOU BIG MEANIE FACE!" Then there was another voice, "EMBRY! CALM DOWN!" That was Sam and the one screaming was Embry. "WHY?!? THEY'RE MEAN! THEY TOOK BELLA AND SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! GOSH!" Then you hear a loud slam making the whole building shake. "AHHHH!" "ARE YOU CALM! ARE YOU CALM, ALREADY!!!??!!!"

"YES, I'M CALM! GET OFF ME YOU HEAVY WOLF MAN!" I couldn't help but laugh at that one. Then you hear a loud big smack. Then the door of Charlie's office opens. Embry's head pops in. "YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE! BELLA, WE'LL BE BACK FOR YOU!" I started laughing and I could feel my face getting super red. Embry fell to the floor and his head hit it. His eyes went angry. He stood up in a flash and looked at Sam. "YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOLDING ME, LEAH!" Leah's here to. "WELL, I'M SORRY PANTS! GOSH!"

Then I saw a feminen hand push Embry's cheast and walk in. It was Leah. "Oh, Baby Doll." Leah came over to me, wrapped her arms under my neck and hugged me. "Are you alraight?" I nodded and smiled. Sam and Embry walk in and stand inback of me. "Officer Swan," They say together nodding there heads. Leah stands next to Sam. I look at Charlie.

"Isabella," Charlie Swan. "Officer...Swan is it?" I smiled and he nodded. "We'll be questioning you in the other room. You're friends can wait here. Fallow me, Isabella." Charlie walked out and I fallowed him. We walked into a big room with a table in the center. It only had two chairs. There was a recording machine there. I sit down and Charlie sits infront of me. I look at him. He turns on the machine and it starts recording.

"Okay, Isabella. Do you know why Jacob left or disapeared?" I looked into his Eyes and took a deep breath. "I do not know why he left," I lied to him. "He's my best friend and know he's gone." "Isabella, I know that you know where he is." I opened my mouth to answer but then The door opens. Embry runs in. "BELLA, DID NOT KILL JACOB!" I looked at Embry and gave him a "WTH" look. Embry looked at me and made a squeaky voice. "I GOT THIS!" He did it like How Geroge Lopez does it. I looked down and shook my head. I smirked and looked back at Embry.

"Officer Swan, I know where Jacob is," Embry says. I look at him with worried eyes. Don't Embry. "Where ?" Embry muttered something under his breath and looked down. "Speak up, ." "THERE HERE!" I heard a female voice yell. Then I was attacked by a huge thing that felt like a building falling on me. I fell back and saw Embry on top of me. He was hugging me and He literally covered my whole body. He took out all my air. I took a huge gulp of air and then looked at Embry.

"Embry, what are you doing?!?" "I'M PROTECTING YOU!!" "FROM WHAT?!?" "THEY SAID, THERE HERE, SO I'M PROTECTING YOU FROM 'THEM.'" "EMBRY! GET OFF-" I got cut off by his big warm hand covering my mouth. "SHH!!! They'll hear YOU!" "Embry, Nothing is coming for you guys. Now, get off Isabella," Charlie said. Embry waited for about a minute before getting off me. I jumped up and catched my breath. Embry smiled, a goofy smile and then Sam came in. "Sorry about that. That was my...err....F-friend Leah." Sam faked a smile and then returned outside. I let out a breath and then Charlie looked at me. "Okay, Isabella. We'll question you tomorrow. You can leave now." Charlie looked tired. "Officer Swan, Please call me, Bella."

Charlie smiled and nodded. " I hear your good friends with Jacob's father, Billy. Yes?" "Yes, I am." "Well I'm going to be making Billy dinner tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come over," I said smiling. A smile spread though Charlie's face, that's the best smile I've seen on him ever since the accident. "I would love to. Thank you, Isa-Bella." He smiled and I returned the smile. I gave him one more smile and then went outside with Embry.

I glared at Embry and he just smiled a goofy grin. "What?" I said smiling back. He smiled bigger and then he moved his chin foward. I turned around and gasphed. I saw Leah and Sam having a passionate kiss as if it was the last day they would ever see each other. Sam's arms where tight agaisnt her waist and Leah's arms where wrapped around his neck. Leah was standing on her tippy-toes to reach really good. I saw that what they had or have is really special. "You know I really do hope Leah gets her happy ending in the end," I heard Embry whispher softly. I looked up at him and his face held sadness. He wasn't showing it but I could see it.

I look into his eyes and I see pain. "Em-" I say as I touch his arm. I start having a vision.

**_Vision_**

**I see Embry. He's sitting on the top of the cliff. The high, high cliff. He's wearing a blue polo shirt with black slacks. His feet are dangling in the air and hanging off the cliff. His eyes are puffy and red. Tears are falling down his face. But he's perfectly calm but I can see that he's dying inside. He's watching the sunset and it's slowly fading into the water. I see Leah walk over to him. She's wearing a bright green dress and barefoot. She's has her scares. **

**Leah was smiling and sits next to Embry. "Hey, Best budie." She said smiling but when she saw him crying her smile faded fast. "What's wrong?" Leah's whole face got sad in just a second. "I--Messed up, Leah."**

**_End of Vision_**

**I** gripped Embry's arm and then let it go. Embry was smiling and then he looks at me. "Let's go back to school, Bella." We smiled and then we ran back to school. Leah and Sam where right behind us. We stopped right infront of school. Leah hit m back because she didn't stop running and I let out a loud "Uoff." I held my stomach but the pain went away quickly. "I'm so sorry, Bella!" "It's okay," I said smiling at her.

We walked into school and went to our classes. I had Art class right now. I walk into class and everyone is painting. Our Art teacher looked at me and smiled. She always told me I was her best student she's ever had. I loved to paint and draw. I sit on my stool and look at her. "Bella, Today where painting or drawing whatever comes to our hand. Don't think. Just Draw." I smiled and then I grabed a sharp pointed pencil.

I placed my hand on the white long sheet of paper and let my hand go wild. I didn't know what I was drawing but I just let my hand wonder. always kept us timed. I just stared at my paper. I didn't realize that the whole class was behind me looking at me go crazy in art.

I feel my hand stop. I gasp as I see what I created. It was Jacob half of his face and the other half was a wolf. Him as a wolf. It was perfect. I knew I could draw good but this, was amazing if I do say so myself. **(A/N--Drawing on profile) I** signed my name on the bottom. I let out a sight and then everyone started clapping. I didn't even blush. I was to sad.

I blocked out thier loud clapping and stared at my drawing. Then I was saved by the bell. I looked at and she smiled. I got my drawing and ran out the classroom. I slowed my pace as I got close to the Cafeteria. I walk in and look around.

The Cullen Table or The LaPush Table. I sighted and sat next to Leah. "Hey, Lee." She smiled big and then toke a bit of her apple. I turn and see Cynthia sitting next to Edward. There laughing and smiling together. Are they together? Edward takes her hand and kisses it. Cynthia smiles but dosen't blush. I feel a pang of Jealous go through me. I ignore it and look at Cynthia. Her thoughts fly through me._** Edward Cullen likes me! I can't believe it. I always thought he loved that Hybrid girl. But I guess I thought wrong. **_Cynthia smiles. I ignore them and turn back to Leah. "Lee, Have you guys heard anything?" Leah frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Doll. He hasn't phased and we'll we don't know where he is."

I nodded my head. "Bell, Aren't you gonna eat?" Embry asked me while he took a bit of his pizza. "No, thanks. I'm not that hungry." Embry nodded but then Seth looked at me. "B, You need to eat. It's not healthy." I frown but He's right. Leah looks at me and passes me her plum. I take it and smile at her. She smiles back but then goes back to eating her apple. I start eating the pear and Then I hear someone scream.

It was a high pitch scream. I quickly turn around and see a girl huddled up in a ball on the floor. I run to her and drop on my knees next to her. She had really long strawberry blonde hair. It covered mostly all her body while she was like this. I place my hand on her shoulder and she looks up at me. I knew it was Chelly. Her big super light brown eyes are filled with tears. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "This...Guy....He....Tried...to...kiss...me. I don't like....him...An...An..And...he won't leave me alone." "Who, Hun?" She looks into my eyes and whisphers "Ryan."

Ryan. The star football player. I can see why he wants her. I don't know her but I do know she's the star cheerleader. I smiled at her. "I'll be right back, Hun." I get up and walk over to the football table. I'm the second shortest girl in the whole school but I can still stand up to the football players. I walk up to Ryan and look at him. He had dark brown spicky hair, bright brown eyes and a kickass white smile. He was laughing with his friend Jason. He looks at me and smiles. "Hey, Ella." I smiled. I knew Ryan ever since 6th grade.

"Hey, Ry. Why did you try to kiss Chelly?" Chelly was short for Cecilana. Me and Ryan where the only ones who called her Chell or Chelly. "I love her, Ella." Ryan called me Ella instead of Bella. "I can see that." I felt a rush of emotion fly through me. Love. Ugh. I look at him and he smiles. "Ella, Are you wearing contacts?" "Why?" "Your eyes are blue." Oh, Crap. I smiled. "Yeah, There contacts." I said. He nodded his head smiling. Chelly walks over to me and stands next to me.

Chelly's about 5'7 and I'm like what? 5'3. Ryan gets up and walks over to Chelly. He's about 5'11. "Chelly, You know I love you." Chelly looked away from him. I decided to leave them alone and for them to settle this bythemself. I walked back to my seat next to Leah. "What's wrong with Ceci?" "Something with Ryan." Leah sighted and then looked over to Sam. Sam meet her eyes and smiled big. Leah smiled slighty and then the bell rang.

I walked to my next class. The rest of the day passed in a blur. After school I walked over to my car and drove home. I parked in the drive-way and walked up to my room. I locked the door and then looked at my wall. I opened a door and there was my whole drawing I've ever made. All the walls where covered in it. I walked to the empty wall and looked at it for a moment. I walked back to my room. I changed into a white muscle shirt and black shorts. I walked to the corner of my room and got a black paint bucket.

I walked back inside my drawing room and set the paint down next to the wall. I open it and get a brush. The wall is solid white. I dip the brush in the paint and then start painting the wall. I paint and paint until the whole wall was painted black. I whip my forehead not caring that I got black paint on it. I drop the brush on the floor and then get a red spray can. I stare at the wall and move streatch my hand high to reach the top of the wall. I spray pain "JACOB" in huge 3-D letters.

I got the drawing of Jaywolf, (The drawing of Jacob/wolf) I opens it slowly while taking a good look at it. I got black tape a taped the edges to the wall. I looked at it and smiled. I stepped back and took a good look at her drawing. I felt sleepy. I lyed down on my bed and I felt asleep in one quick breath.

Jacob's P.O.V **(Before he ran away)**

I watched Sam tell Bella that I had ran away. Bella's heart stopped and I panicked. After about 5 seconds she took a deep breath and looked at Sam with her eyes filled with sadness. "Why?" I heard her chock out."Well...After you left I phased just to set my mind straight and think. I was thinking about you and that you leaving. I hadn't noticed Jacob phase and he heard me say your leaving forks. He ran away. He got far enough and he phased back. He's on foot so there's no way of contacting him."

Bella looked down and I felt her trying toget into my mind. Think of something else, JAcob! FAST! I felt her enter and I quickly thought of something. **"Stupid Edward. I know he's the one who made the first move. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Be---. No don't say that. Bella is not stupid. She's wonderful. I can't handle this. Why did everything always have to go wrong when everything is finally right? God, I hate my life. I feel my heart braking because I'm away from Bella. Stupid Bloodsucker With his gay golden eyes. I can't even believe Bella has kissed him. He's all cold and dead.**

**Why Me? Oh, great I'm in Texas, Now. Wooppy. Where should I go? I'm going to Laredo. Hmph or San Antonio maybe even Dallas. Ugh, My feet hurt like hell.**

**I miss Bella, Already. **That was the last thing she heard becuase Paul shook her. "Bella, Can I talk to you in private?" She nodded and they walked off into the woods. Paul was standing infront of her and then he slapped her upside the head. Her head flung foward and She looked at him. "What the hell, Paul?!?" I saw that she was getting scared. "P--P--aul." He started shaking. "P--P--...."

Paul looked at me and then looked into her eyes. He stared into her and slowly started calming down. "Bella, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that but you really need to get your head straight." She looked down and nodded knowing he's right. Then Paul hugged her and Bells hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Bella." "It's okay," I heard her muttered into his cheast. She let him go and then smiled up at him. "I'm going to bed. I need to be up and attam for school tomorrow. See you then, Paul." "Bya, Bella." He runs and in mid leap he phases. She go up to her room and lock the door.

I slowly walk to where her balcony is and jump. I catch the edge and lung myslef upwards. I look through the window and see her laying down on her back while staring at the celing. After Esme came in and they talked she finally feel into a deep sleep. I slowly opened the door and walked over to her. Her room was dark and cold. She was shaking from the cold. I get a blanket from her closet and put it over her. "Jacob," She muttered. I freeze. I waited for her eyes to open but they didn't.

She must be dreaming of me or something. I walk over to her and move a starnd of her hair away from her face. I sight and look at her. I felt my heart break looking at her sad. I bent down slowly and kissed her cheek. I walked back to the balcony. Before I left I took one last look at her and then whisphered "Take care of yourself, Bells." I closed the door's securly and ran into the dark woods.

I felt my heart, not complete, because before I left Bella stayed with half of it.

* * *

**I hope yooh liked it!**

**REVIEW**

**Whoever reviews will get a preview of the next chapter!**

**I was wondering if I could possibly get 5-7 reviews in this chapter plz? =D**

**it will really make my day if yooh review!**

**REVIEW**

**just click the little green button right there :)**


	13. Sorry! Author's NOTE! READ!

**Okay so...a lot of people have been asking me a lot of questions about this story.**

**So...I'm going to answer all of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Darkestdesire8 question.**

**Will Bella Ever See Charlie Again?**

_**I have been thinking about this question. She has seen him, of course. But Now there's a New Question **_

* * *

**Chapter 8-Pitcaptain Question.**

**When is bella going to reveal her self to her father besides this other character?**

_**She might in the future but I'm not so sure, yet.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11-A lot of people where asking me...**

**Why I was asking who should Bella stay with?**

_**I was asking because In my poll Someone voted for Edward...So I was wondering who else that has been reading my story wanted her with Jacob.**_

_**But I did put this in the Bella&Jacob section.**_

_**So that means Bella and Jacob will end up together but there will be A LOT of complications along the way.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12---GoldenGirl62 Question.**

**When Will Jacob Return?**

_**My answer to this is Soon.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12----Sprazinko Question.**

**Why Dosen't she go after him?**

_**Bella and everyone else believe that Jacob needs time alone and to think.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12----Janebayala Question.**

**What did Embry do?**

_**Ahh, I think all of you will hate me for what Embry **__**Will Do**__**. I hope you don't. Embry will do something he will regret but in time he believes it was meant to happen. You'll find out soon.**_

**

* * *

Okay so those where some questions.**

**If anyone of you guys have any questions or want me to explain anything about my story...all you need to do is ask.**

**Ask me in a review and I'll answer it. :)**

**

* * *

Thanks.**

**Love you lots,**

**A-L-D**

**=D**


	14. Jayden

**I hope you like it. =D**

**Special thanks to....Goldengirl62 4 letting me use her as a character. =D**

* * *

Chapter 13---

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up the next day to a big bright sun shinning through my window. I blinked fast and walked over to my balcony. I opened it and stepped out. My skin glowed but didn't sparkle. I sighted and looked at the forest. Jacob, When are you coming back? I looked down and I jumped down from my balcony. I ran into the woods without looking back. I run and run until I reach the Sunrise meadow.

My Sunrise Medow, was in the very far end of the woods. It was surrownded by trees but in the center it was empty. There was just a whole bunch of grass. This is my medow where you can just lay down and think. I bend down and let myself fall down. I lay and look up at the sun. My skin starts glowing. I noticed it does this in the sun when I'm sad or down. I sighted and looked to my right. I smelled a werewolf scent. I quickly got up and smiled. "Jacob?!?" I said but to my dissapotintment Leah came out. "Sorry, baby doll. It's just me." My face fell.

"Oh," that was all that came out. I felt my body start shaking and before I knew I had broken down in sobs. I fell to my knee's and I felt Leah arms come around me. "Let it out, Baby doll." My crying didn't stop, it only got worse. I hugged my knee's and Leah picked me up.

I hugged her by her neck and she walked to the house. She jumped to the balcony and went into my room. Everyone was gone. Edward, Charslie, Esme and Alice went hunting and the rest where at school. Leah walked down to the living room and layed me down on the couch. I curled up in a ball and hugged myself. Leah sat down on the bench infront of the huge black piano. She placed her hands on it and she began playing. My tears slowed as I lisened to her play.

It was magical. It suited her. I wonder if she wrote this. It was slow but calming. My tears stopped and my breathing was normal again. I walked over to her and sat next to her. I placed my hands on my lap and watched her play. Her fingers moved on the keys lightly. I smiled and while Leah played. She stopped and sighted. "Did you write this?" "No, Sam did. For me." I smiled. "Really?" She nodded. I smiled. I played my hands on top of the keys. "Can I?" She nodded. I sighted and then I started playing a song that I never played before but I knew it was right.

I felt my tears start falling down my cheeks slowly as I moved my fingers. I started shaking but I never stopped playing. I didn't know what I was paying. I was playing from the heart. What my heart felt was being set free in art and music.

I smiled through my tears as I thought of the person who inspired this one. Leah was smiling, I saw her from the corner of my eye and she smiled, again. I was getting to the ending of the song. I was still smiling when I ended it. I was crying but smiling at the same time. "You wrote this, Bell?" "Yeah," I said laughing through my tears. "When?"

"Right now." Leah looked shocked. "You just played that by heart." Yea." I smiled. "Who did you get inspired by? Because this is the most sadest but wonderfulest song I have ever heard." "Jacob. Jacob's lullaby," I chocked out. Leah got a big smile on her face and she didn't stop smiling but then it faded away as she saw me burst into tears. Leah hugged me and patted my back. "Don't worry, Baby Doll. He will come back to you, soon."

I hope he does, I thought. I hugged Leah back tightly as my tears fell down my cheeks. I closed my eyes but opened them quickly. I was having a vision.

**_Vision_**

**I was walking in the forest. The sun was shinning bright. The tree's where big and green. I was wearing a blue dress, that was cut in diffrent layers and I had on blue high heels. They where about 2 inches high. My hair was under my waist, there and I had on a blue ribbon as a bow. I was smiling and running. I tripped and fell. I feel onto something hard. I was laughing and I saw Jacob under me. He was smiling and laughing with me. At that moment, I felt whole.**

**_End Of Vision_**

I sighted and I got up. Leah looked at me and smiled. "Are you better, now?" I nodded. "I'm sorry, Baby Doll but I have to go on patrol. Sorry," she said frowning. "S'okay." I smiled and she left. I sighted and about 3o minutes after she left Charslie walked in. "Bella? I thought you where at school?" "I didn't feel so good," "Are you alraight?" Yea, Perfect," I smiled. He smiled.

"Well then. Do you want to go with me to the hospital? You can stay and talk to some of my paitents. But can you make yourself look like me? Like with the golden eyes or something?" I smiled. "Sure. Let me go change." I ran upstaires. I took a quick shower. I pulled on black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt and white converse. I left my hair down my back. I ran downstairs and meet Charslie in the car.

We pulled up infront of the hospital. I changed my eyes to a very beautiful golden brown, like Charslie's. In my hair, I added blonde in it and made the red in it stand out more. I tied my hair in a bun and we walked inside. "Hello, . Isabella," The nurse said smiling. "Hello," We said smiling. We walked to his office. He put on his white doctor suit and I put on a girl one. "Bella, I want you to go to room 213 and talk to the girl in their." I nodded.

I walked over to room 213 and walked in. I the back of a small girl. Her hair was curly blonde hair. Her curls where wild and covered her whole body. She was sitting on the bed. I walked infront of her and saw something I never expected. I saw that she had a huge big stomach. She was pregnant. She didn't even look older than 25. Her eyes where deep blue and she had black under her eyes. It looked as if she hadn't sleep for months.

I looked at her in shock. I frowned. "Hello, I'm ." Her eyes moved slowly to mine. "H..i. I'm....Amie." I smiled. "Nice to meet you." "What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm pregnant and I'm bearly twenty. I got raped by someone and...I got pregnant." she started crying. "How many months are you?" "I'm three months?" I felt my eyes go wide. "But...But your..."Big." She frowned. "I don't why. , You father, I assume, Told me that I have to stay here for a while. He says he's going to take out my baby and I might not survive but All I want is for my baby to live."

Amie looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. "Do you mind if I take a look?" She nodded. I lifted up her shirt. Her stomach was pale and it had huge purple with black bruises. I gasphed. "How did....?" I trailed off. "I guess, the baby kicks a lot," she said smiling. I could see this baby was killing her. I gasphed and screamed. "CHARSLIE!!" He ran into the room and shut the door. He locked it and ran to us.

"How can you let this happen?!? It's killing her!!" "Bella, Calm down. A--" Before he could finish Amie started screaming. Charslie in a flash layed her down. Her strapped her arms down to the sides of the bed. He did the same with her feet. Amie was screaming really bad. Charslie ripped off her shirt. Amie had on a black bra. I put a sheet over her cheast and Charslie ripped off her jeans. Amie's legs where moving, trying to get out. Amie gushed out a fountain of blood. I held her head, so the blood would come out and she could breath.

We heard a loud crack! It made us stop for a moment but then Charslie got out a blade and slowly opened up her stomach. He ripped it open and I saw a baby. It was a big baby for just three months. I heard Amie's heart slowing. "Save my baby," She whisphered. Charslie wrapped the baby in a blue blanket and put it a little blue hat to keep it warm. He handed it to Amie.

Amie looked at it. "Jayden...Beautiful," She whisphered smiling. Her eyes slowly closed and her heart faded away. "Charslie, We have to do something to save her!" Charslie's face was blank and sad. "I'm sorry, Bella. But there is nothing we can do to save her, anymore." I sighted. I took the baby from Amie's limp arms. I had bearly meet her today and know she's gone. "So, Amie got rapped by a Vampire?" Charslie nodded. "And she got pregnant. Did you ever tell her?" "No, It was best if she didn't know. She's in a better place now. Her soul now lives inside Jayden."

I looked down at Jayden. His big blue eyes looking everywhere in wonder. Charslie handed me a red bottle. "Here, It' blood. Jayden's probably thirsty." I nodded. "Wait, Can I give it a bath?" Charslie nodded. "But go home. I have a lot to tell Amie's parents." I nodded. Vampire speed I ran home. Empty. I ran up to my room and went into my bathroom. My sink was huge. I could us it as a tub for him. I took of the hat and blanket.

Jayden's skin was about human tempeture. It was a little but colder but He was still very warm. He smiled at me and he already had one tooth on the top. I turned on the water at warm. I placed him in the tub and I started taking him a bath. I washed his light blonde hair with a baby shampoo that Alice had, for some reason. He was smiling the whole time. I washed his little body with a soap and then When I was finished I dried him with a towel.

He wrapped the blue towel on his shoulder's and he looked really cute. I walked to Rosalie's room and he fallowed me. I walked into her closet. I knew that Rose had baby clothes in her room. I put him on a white pamper and then a white jumpsuit. The jumpsuit was for four months. The jumpsuit wasn't the one that goes to the feet, it was shoulder length and it ended right on his thighs. He smiled at me. His hair was getting darker already.

He smiled at me and I put him on white socks. He smiled and then ran downstairs. I ran after he. It turned into a run away from Bella game. He started laughing a super cute laugh and I laughed with him. I caught him and picked him up. "Bewa!!" He yelled.

He smiled at me and then Rosalie walked in with Emmett. Jayden looked at Rosalie and smiled huge. "MOMMY!" He ran to her and hugged her. Rosalie's face broke into pain. She hugged him. "Jayden. That's not your mommy, Honey." Jayden let go of Rosalie and looked at me. "Oh," He said blushing a deep pink. Probably got that from Amie. Jayden walked to me and took my hand. He was already up to my thigh.

I'm not tall so he must be growing fast. He smiled. He already had three to five teeth. "Who is this Bella?" Rosalie asked. "I'll explain when everyone's here. Then Alice, Jasper, Esme and Edward walked in. There eyes landed on Jayden and Me. Jayden hide behind my legs and hugged me. I picked up Jayden and he hugged my neck. He took a sniff of me and gently bit me. I let him. He's not venomus and Neither am I. "Jayden, No." He pulls away quickly and looks down. "Sorry," I tell him.

I walk into the kitchen and get a baby bottle of blood. I give it to him and he starts drinking it. He's playing with my curls while drinking.

I walk into the living room and sit down. Everyone is sitting down and I sit on the empty couch with Jayden. "Okay, Well...." I started explaining how I meet Amie, Jayden's mother. I told them how she was rapped by a Vampire and she had Jayden at three months. How Amie only wanted her Baby to live. Jayden started silently crying as he remembered his mother. I hugged him and placed him in my lap as he cried I rubbed his small back.

How there was nothing we could do to save Amie and how Jayden's Half-human/Half-Vampire. I finsished and they all looked at Jayden. Alice rushed to him and hugged him. Jayden pushed her away and he looked at me scared. Alice looked hurt. "Sorry, Alice." She nodded and walked back to Jasper. I looked down at Jayden and his hair was black, now and it was starting to get into little curls. I smiled. I wonder if this would be how If me and Jacob ever had a baby. I sighted. Jacob.

Jayden smiled at me and his cheeks flushed a bright pink. He would have probably gotten that from me. "Esme, I'm going to LaPush. I'm taking, Jayden. But Rose can I go get some supplies?" She nodded. Jayden and me went into Rosalie's closet. I opened a blue baby bag. I put 6 pair of pampers, 5 jumpers, 7 pairs of black and white socks, red Converse, 5 little t-shirts, 5 shorts, 2 bibs, and I put 6 bottles, empty.

I got a bottle, I put milk in it and warmed it up a bit. I closed it and shaked it. I gave it to Jayden and he looked confused. "What's this?" he asked. "Milk. You are not drinking blood no more. Only milk and Juice." He frowned. He took the bottle in his hands and started drinking it. He stopped and smiled. "It's good." "Glad, You like it." I walked over to my car. I get a car seat and put it in the back.

I strap Jayden in and put the baby bag on the passenger seat. I drive to LaPush and stop infront of Leah's house. Leah runs out and hugs me tightly. I Get the baby bag and put it inside quick. I get Jayden out and hold him. Leah looks at me and smiles. Then her eye's move to Jayden. She stops in her tracks. Her eyes stay looking into Jayden's. Jayden smiles a perfect white smile. He has a full set of white teeth already.

Leah looks at me and frowns. "You. Imprinted. On. Jayden?!?" She nodded and looked down quickly. Jayden smiled and looked at Leah. "Hi, Jayden. I'm Leabeth." Leah smiles and Jayden places his small hand on Leah's cheek. Leah smiles and Jayden laughs. "He's a cutie." I can't believe Leah imprinted on Jayden. "Leah, You know you're going to have to wait for Jayden to be older. He'll be 15 in about a month." Leah started laughing and smiling.

Jayden smiles and looks at Leah. He reaches for her and Leah gets him. We sit on the porch steps and Leah was playing with Jayden's hair. Then I saw Sam walk up to us and he looked super angry. "LEAH! You imprinted! On who?!?" Leah looked at Jayden and smiled. "On him?!?" Leah nodded. Sam sighted but then smiled. "I guess we'll both have a happy ending in the end. I have Emily and now you have Jayden. I hope you're happy, Leabeth." Leah's face fell.

Jayden looked at Sam and Jayden got kind of Mad. Leah got up and was carrying Jayden. "I love you, Sam but Jayden is my imprint. I can be his protective sister or best friend. Whatever he wants. Me and You can still be, Sammy." Sam looked at her and smiled. "Really, Leah? Are you sure about that? Because Little Jay over here seems to like you, A lot." Jayden looked at Sam and then back to Leah.

Then a little girl came running towards us. She seemed about 3 years old. She had light skin, shoulder length brown curly hair, Medium sized brown eyes, and a very white smile. She was small for a 3 year old. She looked at Jayden. "Hi," She said smiling.

Jayden pulled Leah's hair. Leah jumped and Jayden fell to the floor laughing. He looked like a 3 year old already. "I'm Karen." Jayden smiled and ran his hand through his black messy hair. "I'm Jayden," He said smiling. "Nice to meet you, Jayden." "You too, Karen." Jayden did something I would have never expected, he took her hand and he kissed it. Karen blushed a deep light pink and giggled. "You cute, Jayden." He smiled.

"Can Jayden go play with me?" Karen said looking at him. She was wearing a white dress and a red headband with white pokadots. She was barefoot. "Yes, but Let me change him." I picked Jayden up and get the baby bag. I changed him into a white polo, Brown short's with a black belt and left him barefoot.

I set him down and then he took her hand. Karen giggled and then they ran to the beach. "Don't go to far, Honey!!" I yelled bitting my finger. "I won't, MOM!" Jayden yelled. I smiled. He thought of me as his mom and He was already like my son.

Leah face held pain but then It went away. "Leah, Please...Give me a shot." Sam said as he took a hold of Leah's hands. "I did. I thought you where the one but when I saw Jayden...My whole world changed in a moment. Just like how everything changed when you saw Emily. I guess we where just not meant to be in this crazy world." "But we can make it work. You know we can, Leabeth." "Samuel," Leah said his full first name. "I know we can make it work but...Maybe it won't."

Tears started falling down her cheeks and her lips trembled. Sam fell to his knee's infront of Leah. He held her hands in his and he looked down. "Leabeth Elizabeth Clearwater, I love you. I always have and always will. You know that I don't lie when I tell you this. I just hope I'm enough for you and That I can make you happy. I don't want you to be with me if you know your not happy. I want you to have the best time anyone could ever have in a relationship." Leah was standing there looking at Sam.

I quickly walked away not wanting to get involved. I walk over to the beach and sit on a rock. I see Jayden and Karen building a sand castle. There so cute together. Karen runs up to me and smiles. "Bella?" I look at her and smile. "Yes, Karen?" "I like Jayden but I don't know how to tell him," She whisphered. HOW CUTE! I smiled. "Kiss his nose. He'll now you like him."

She smiled. "Thanks, Bella." She ran to Jayden and wrapped her arms around his neck. He interwinded his hands in her dress and stood on her tippy-toes. She gently kissed his nose. I see Jayden turn a bright pink and so does Karen. I smiled and looked over my shoulder. I see Leah and Sam talking and moving there hands everywhere. I sighted and then looked at the cliff. I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them again. I sighted and Walked over to Jayden. "Jayden, honey. It's time to go home." Jayden nodded and waved good-bye to Karen.

We walked back to the car. I got my baby bag and then strapped Jayden in. I looked at Leah and Sam but didn't want to interupt anything. I drove to the Cullens and got Jayden out. I carried him and then walked into the house. "Rosalie, Have you hunted?" "Yes," She said. Jayden was asleep in my arms. "Would you mind taking care of him while I go somewhere for a while?" Her face lit up. "I would love too," she said smiling. I handed her Jayden and he smiled when he was in her arms. Rosalie sat in the rocking chair and rocked him.

I smiled and then drove back to LaPush. I stopped infront of the beach. I parked and the walked to the top cliff. I sat down and let my legs dangle in the air. I sighted and looked into the sky. _**Twilight, when everything's quiet and beautiful. **_The sky was fading. I looked at the beach and before I knew It I was crying. I let everything out at that moment. I was sobbing anf shaking hard. It was cold. I let my tears fall. They fell faster and faster each time I would think Jacob's name. I helf onto my cheast and tried grasphing for air. That's when I heard a _**snap **_from behind me.

I frooze. I stood still. I smelled a scent that I would know anywhere. I sucked in air and opened my mouth but nothing came out. I swallowed hard and shut up my eyes hard. I was scared to open them. I stood there holding my cheast, without moving or breathing. I heard steps coming towards me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I opened my eyes when I heard his sweet loving voice.

"Bells," He whisphered.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**If your wondering who GoldenGirl62 was she is Karen. =D**

**REVIEW**

**And tell me if you would like to be in my story. =D**

**REVIEW :) 5-8 reviews, maybe? Yes, Please! =D**


	15. I'll come back to you, My love

**I hope you like it =D**

* * *

Chapter 14---

I gasphed and frooze. I heard him step closer to me. My lips where trembling and my throat was dry. I quickly got up and faced him. His chocolate hazel eyes stared into mine. He had cuts all over his body but they looked like they where healing. He had a scar coming from the top of his right eyebrow down to under an inch of his eye. It was red, just like his birthmark. **Our Birthmarks. **He stood infront of me without moving, without taking a breath, without blinking. He walked to me and he placed his hand on my cheek. "Bells," He whisphered.

"Jacob," I whisphered back. I blinked and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I looked all around me and I hear the tree's swaying in the wind. Images pass by me in a flash. I remember the sweetest sadness in his eyes. Clever trick. I never wanted to see him unhappy. I always thought he wanted the same for me.

I walked over to the edge off the cliff and my tears where still flling down my cheeks. **Goodbye Jacob. Goodbye, You where my hopeless dream. I've been trying not to think about you. **So long my luckless romance. I turn my back on the world and let myself be. I should've known you'd bring me heartache. Everyone always does. I started remembering when Jacob and I where walking downtown Forks, where It's always packed. He took my hand and started dancing with me right in the center, not caring what people said or thought.

I wish I could have kissed you one last time, Jacob. I'll never forget this images, Jacob. They'll be in my heart, forever. I look at my watch. **1:15A.m. **I take a deep breath and Jump. I flung my arms infront of me and my legs in back. I feel the wind through my hair. I cannot go to the ocean, it reminds me on your laugh. I cannot drive the streets at night, through those bright city light's, they always remind me of your smile. I cannot wake up in the morning to the bright sun, it reminds me of the warmth of your skin and

Without you on my mind.

He's gone and I'm haunted And I bet you are just fine. Was I not good enough for him. Did I mess up to much? I'm a human, Kind of, We all make mistakes. **"NO BELLA," I heard Jacob say in my head. **Did I make it that easy To walk right in and out of my life? I feel the rush of cold water go through me. The water is freezing. It probably below 40's or 30's. I feel different in this temperature. If I was a full vampire, my skin would be this cold. I wouldn't be able to live with it. **"Keep Swimming!!" he demanded. ** I opened my eyes wide and see nothing but black. I gasp, bad dicission. Water floods into my mouth. I start chocking. Everytime I try to spit it out more goes in.

I try to swim upwards but I can't. **"Stop that! Don't you dare give up!" **My body isn't letting me. I throw my hands upwards, they run through my hair and gets intangled in it. The cold of the water was numbing my arms and legs. I wa dizzy, now. I helpless tried swimming. I forced my arms to continue reaching, my legs kicking harder, through every second I was facing a new direction. I wasn't improving. **"Fight! Damn it, Bells, keep fighting!" **I didn't want to fight anymore.

And it wasn't the light headedness, or the cold, of the failure of my arms as the muscles gave out in echaustion. It was that I was thinking of Jacob this whole time. I felt him with me. I can hear him. Then I saw **Him. **Right before me. It was in the water. He wasn't with me but he was there. I see the Anger in his eyes, the line of his jaw, the reflection of his russet skin to the water. I started at him. My eyes burned and my ears where filled with water. I was giving up. I couldn't fight, anymore. It was time for me to give up. **"NO! Bella! NO!" He yelled at me in my mind. **

**I hit something. **Something hard, like a iron bar. It hit me solid across my cheast, slamming into me, and all the last bit of air I had whooshed out of my lungs, escaping in a thick cloud of silver bubbles. More water flooded into my throat. It burned more, making me choke. I falling deeper into the ocean. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into the darkness. My body felt like nothing, as if nothing was ever there.

_**Goodbye, I love you,**_ That was my last thought.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was walking down the beach to think. It was about already 2:00A.m. I walk through the beach when I see a body in the water. I see snow white baby hands and a mess of deep brown curls. **Bella. **NO, No, NO! I run to her and swim to her. She was deep in the ocean. The closer I got to her the deeper she went. I got her small hand and pulled her upwards. I swam to shore and placed her on the sand. She looked terrible. Her face was the palest white I had ever seen. Her lips where pale pink, Her eyes where purple and black. Her clothes where soaking. I Put my head on her cheast to hear a beat.

Nothing. I rip of her shirt and start giving her CPR. I push her lungs and everything She never did anything. She was gone. She can't be gone! I push her cheast faster and Start giving her mouth to mouth CPR. Her lips where freezing, just like the water. I put more force and push in more air into her. "Damn it, Bella! Breath! Jacob need's you! He loves you! Come back to us, Bells.!" Her skin was cold. It wasn't hot anymore. I keep trying for 5 minutes more. No luck. Bella's half-Vampire she is not supposed to die!

**I stood her up and patted her back. Water fell out of her mouth. Tons of water came out. **I carried Bella's lifeless body in my arms. Her hands where bangling and it felt like nothing was there. The whole entire pack including imprints and parents where at Billy's for a meeting. I run inside. Everyone's all smiles because Jacob has finally returned. Jacob was smiling. "I can't wait to see My Bells," I heard him say happily. Everyone was smiling until they saw me walk in the door carring her lifeless body.

Everyone's face fell. Leah, Kim, and Sue screamed. Leah started crying fast. Jacob stared at Bella. He didn't move, He didn't breath, He didn't even blink. "What Happened!?!" Leah screamed. "I think she jumped off the cliff and drowned. I found her but she was already gone. I'm so sorry, Jacob." Jacob lips started trembling and tears fell fast down his face. His eyes where red and already puffy. I held Bella's body and Jacob ran out the door never looking back.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

**I couldn't believe Bella's gone. My Bella's gone. I phased not caring about my clothes and ran. I couldn't get Bella's lifeless body out of my head. Her snow skin was very pale, Her big red lips, now a pale pink and icy cold, Her hair was messy and her eyes purple and black. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I never got to tell her how much I loved her. **

**I ran and ran. I'm pretty sure I had been running for about 1 hour. Bella, My bells, the person who was the reason for the smile on my face everyday. I heard someone phase. Sam. **

_**"JACOB," Sam yelled mentally.**_

_**"I don't want to talk about it , Sam." I though weakly. **_

_**"Jacob! It's about Bella. We called Charslie and he worked on her. He got her heartbeat back. She's alive, Jacob. She's not awake but she has a heartbeat. Come back to Forks, Jake. She needs you and you need her."**_

**I stopped and wimpered. "**_**Jacob. Come home. Bella has a weak heart. She's bearly breathing. Charslie says that her lungs are containing to much water and Bella is to weak to puke it out. She might die, Jake." **_**I winced at that. My bella dying. **_**"I'm going back. I'll be there, soon." I said.**_** I start running back to LaPush as fast as I could. I was there in 30 minutes. **

**I was running as fast as I could to Sam's house. I wasn't looking where I was going, so i bumped into something huge, that caused me to fly back. Sam fly foward and we started barking, which was laughing. "**_**You idiot," **_**he said. I quickly phased back and put on some shorts. Sam was already in human form and wearing shorts. "Where are they?" I asked. I still felt my eyes puffy and red. **

**"Cullen's." I sighted and we both ran to the cullens. We ran in without knocking. All the cullen's where in the living room sitting down, waiting. The pixie one was with the feeling's dude sitting on the floor. Blondie was holding a baby with piercing blue eyes and black longish hair. He looked at me and smiled a big white smile. Big teddy bear was in the kitchen with Dimples. I looked up and saw Edweirdo. He was sitting on the front stair steps. He looked in pain.**

**I ignored them and I started panicking. "Where's Bella?" The golden eyes all meet mine. "Charslie's working on her," The pixie on said. I sighted. "I'm going to go and inform Leah and the other. I'll be back at Twilight." I nodded and then the little man came running to me. He looked about a 3 years old. He had white skin. "Hello, I'm Jayden. Who are you?" "Jacob. Nice to meet you Jayden." He reached up to me and I lifted him in my arms.**

**"Do you know Bella?" I felt a pang in my heart. "Y-yes." "I think of her as my mommy. My mommy died when I was born and Bella raised me ever since. I love her. Are you her boyfriend?" I looked down. "Something like that." "Can I call you Daddy? I don't know what It's like to have a daddy. Will you be my daddy?" I felt tears come to my eyes. I didn't know why but they did. "Sure, Kiddo." He smiled. "Thanks, Daddy. Haha. That sounds weird. Oh, Yeah. I have a special power just like Mommy has but mine's nothing compared to her's."**

**"What is it?" "I can show you whatever you want. The future, The past, The present. Even if I wasn't there I can show you," He said smiling big. "Think of it and I'll show you what happened." "Will you be able to see it?" He shook his head. "Nope." I smiled. He placed his small baby white hands on my neck and I saw something I never wnated to see. **

_**How Bella drowned. I saw Bella. She was walking over to the edge of the cliff. Tears where falling down her cheeks. **_

_**I could tell she was thinking about something. Her tears fell down faster and harder. She looked at her watch. It read 1:15A.m. She took a deep breath and she jumped. She flunged her arms infront of her and her legs went back. Her hair was flying in the wind behind her. She rushed into the freezing water. **_

_**She was shaking from the cold. It was probably below 40's or 30's. She opened her eyes wide and everything was black. She gasphed, bad decission. Water floods into her mouth and she started chocking. Her legs where moving everywhere trying to swin upwards. Everything she would try to spit it out, more water would go in. She was trying to swin but she couldn't. **_

_**She throws her arms upwards, they run though her hair and they get tangled in it. I could see her legs and Arms where getting numb. I saw that see forced her arms to continue reaching, her legs started kicking harder, through every second She was facing another direction. She wasn't improving. She was gicing up. She couldn't fight anymore. She was too Weak. **_

_**Then she hit something. It hit her solid across the cheast and took out all the last bit of air in her. It whooshed out og her lungs and it escaped making a thick cloud of sliver bubbles. More water flooded into her throat. She started chocking, worse than before. Her eyes where bloodshot and her lips where deep red. Her cheeks still as red as ever but still beautiful. She was falling deeper into the ocean. **_

_**She closed her eyes and her body moved in the water as if she was nothing but water. She was there just moving in the water. The waves made her move up. It was until Sam was walking on the beach around 2:00A.m. He was walking as calm as ever until he saw Bella's snow white body and her mess of long brown curls. He ran to her and then swam to her. She was deep in the ocean. **_

_**Eveytime her would get closer the deeper she would go in. He finall got her small white hand and pulled her upwards. Bella looked terrible. Her face was the palest color ever possible, her lips pale pink, and her eyes looked purple and black. He put his head on her cheast, searching for a heartbeat. Nothing. He ripped of her shirt and started giving her CPR. He pushed and pushed her lungs but nothing. **_

_**She was gone. He started pushing her cheast faster and pushing more air into her. "Damn it, Bella! Breath! Jacob need's you! He loves you! Come back to us, Bells!" He did it for 5 more minutes but he got no luck. Bella's Half-Vampire, She's no supposed to die!! He stood her up and patted her back. Water fell put of her mouth. Tons of water. He carried Bella's lifeles body and she was dangling. Sam's face held pain and sadness as he walked to My house to share the unforgettable news.**_

**I looked at Jayden when the vision ended. He was smiling prefectly. Luckly he didn't see anything. I put him down and he ran to Rosalie. "Rosie," He whisphered to her. I walked to the room where Bella was being held at. I walked in and regretting it fast. Bella was in a hospital like bed. Her face looked pale and lifeless. Her cheast bearly moved when she breathed. Her heartbeat was slow. **_**Thumb.....**_**Pause**_**......Thumb.....**_**Pause**_**.......Thumb......**_**Pause. **

**That was the sound of her heartbeat. She layed motionless on the bed. Carslie smiled at me. "Nice to see you, Jacob."" Bella's heartbeat fastend. "Is she alright?" I asked worried. Her heartbeat was a little faster. "She likes the sound of your voice. It makes her happy." I smiled and I felt my cheeks get red. Charslie chuckled. "I'll you two alone for a while." I nodded. He left and closed the door behind him. **

**I pulled up a chair and placed it next to Bella's. I got her ice cold hand and placed it in my warm hand. Her heart skipped a beat. I chuckled. "Do you always skip a beat when I touch you?" I smiled and then my smile faded fast. I blinked fast and then held onto her hand tightly. "Come back to me, Bells. I love you." **

_Bella's P.O.V_

_(Before Jacob walks into the room)_

_It was so dark. It was like I was in a never ending tunnel. It was so dark. I knew Charslie was working on me. They did something that made my heart work again but I wa retainting to much water. I was too weak to throw it up. I heard someone come in and this black tunnel was suddenly bright with light. A bright light that made me smile. "Nice to see you, Jacob." Charslie said. Wait, My Jacob?!? He's back! He came back to me! _

_I felt my heart start rushing. "Is she alright?""She likes the sound of your voice. It makes her happy." Charslie chuckled. "I'll you two alone for a while." He left and closed the door behind him. _

_I heard Jacob pull a chair next to me and he took my ice cold hand in his warm hand. My heart skipped a beat. He chuckled. "Do you always skip a beat when I touch you?" Jacob, I love when you touch me. I thought. It was suddenly silent. his grip tighten. "Come back to me, Bells. I love you." And I love you._

_I promise you Jacob, I'll come back to you Even if it's not for long...I'll came back to you, My love_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you guys don't hate ME!**

**plz don't! **

**ily all! haha stalker lol**

**well i hope you liked it!**

**REview!!!**

**plz! **

**tell me what you thought when you where reading this chapter. **

**how you felt and etc. =D**

**REVIEW =D**


	16. When I look at You

**_Hey Thanks 4 being patient with me. I'm been very busy,_**

**_I have practice a lot and Marching practice. I had to practice 4 my solo which was on saturday. I got a 1. =D *clap* Heeehhe. I got a medal. Lmao. Well...Here's a new chapter. I hope u liike it. =D_**

**_Yeah...Hehe well I have a parade tomorrow. Wish me good luck!! =D_**

**

* * *

Chapter 15---**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

**It had been two weeks and Bella's still not awake yet. I've been siting here this whole time holding her hand. I only leave at night's. Just to go home to take a shower, change, and patrol a bit. I grip Bella's hand tightly and then I hear someone come in. It was Jayden. Jayden looked like a 5 year old. His hair was falling under his ears and his eyes where always bright when he saw Leah. Leah imprinted on Jayden. Sam was mad but he let it go. Jayden is Leah's soulmate, she couldn't help it. Sam and Emily have been getting closer. **

**They talk more. I think there finally starting to fall in love without the imprint. But I know that Sam and Leah's love will never go away. They will always have a space in their hearts for each other. Jayden walks over to me and Bella. He sits on Bella's bed and smiles at her. His eyes meet mine and he smiles. "Hi, Jacob." "Jayden." I looked down and Jayden smiled. "Can you keep a secret?" I looked at Jayden and nodded. "Pinky promise?" He puts out his small pinky out. I wrap it around my pinky. "Pinky promise." His eyes go wide. "That's a pinky?" He says in shock. I start laughing and he smiles.**

**His hand was probably a little smaller than Bella's hand. Bella's was like a baby to me. A fragile baby. That if you ever say the wrong thing at the wrong time you never know when she'll break down or something. I sighted and then I felt Jayden's hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Jake. Bella will come back to you." He smiled, a goofy grin and then left. Pixie walked in. The pixie had Short black spicky hair, was about 5'0, and she had piercing golden eyes. **

**The Pixie was always dressed up nicely. Today she was wearing a blue off the shoulder shirt, tight black skinny jeans and blue ballerina flats. She sat on the chair in the corner. She looked at me and crossed her arms. I looked back at her and Then she smiled. Her hair was not natrual spicked up anymore, It was flat. I looked at her shocked. **

**She grinned and she touched her hair. "I know but I was laying down on my back for a long time. When I got up It was completly flat." I nodded and then Blondie comes in. "Is there any progress?" She asked. Blondie walked the room as if she was the best of the best. She pushed her long blonde hair to the back and walked towards Pixie. I rolled my eyes at her and then looked back at Bella. **

**Pixie looked at her and her face fell. "What if....She dosen't...wake up?" Pixie whisphered. "I don't know what I'd do without her," I said honestly. "I believe you," She whisphered. Pixie and Blondie left the room and shut the door. It was about 10:00P.M. I had to go home, take a shower, get dressed patrol and come back to my Bella. I let go of her hand and then walk to the door. I look back at her and sight. "I love you, Bells." I open the door and before I closed it I heard a low voice say something. It was low but I heard it. **

**"And I love you, Jake." I felt a huge grin spread through my face. I turned around and saw Bella's big brown eyes staring at me. I ran and hugged her, but not to tightly. She still might be weak. I felt her weak ice cold hands wrap around my back. Her tempeture was getting higher everyday. It was going back to normal. I let go of her and kissed her forehead. "Damn it, Bells. What where you thinking?" "I don't know but It felt right." Her eyebrows cressed together and she looked confused. **

**"When I was trying to swim, I heard you voice. You where telling me to keep swimming and to never give up. Then I saw you, Your perfect face and everything. I was lost looking at you that I didn't see the thing that hit me. I was falling deeper into the ocean and everything went black. I thought I was dead, Jake. Everything Was so dark...." She stopped for a moment tears came to her eyes.**

**"But then I heard you voice. Your voice brought Light to my darkness. I didn't hear anyone else but you. I wanted to wake up so badly but I couldn't. I wanted to and I'm so sorry, Jake." She wrapped her arms around my neck. Her hot tears pouring down her face. Her skin was already hot. It burned me. It really burned me but It didn't matter. I loved her and nothing will change that. I hugged her back and then Pixie ran in. "Bella!" She yelled. Bella flinched and she pulled back. She looked at Pixie and smiled. The color was coming back to her face. **

**Pixie hugged her and kissed her hair. Bella was all smiles while everyone gave her a hug. Then Edward came up to her. His hair was messy, his skin was as pale as Bella's and his eyes where bright golden. He feel to his knees and got Bella's hands. He flinched from the hotness. "Bella," He whisphered. Bella stayed quiet and just looked at him with no emotion. "I love you, Bella. You know that I always have." I could sense Bella was uncomfortable. "I want to marry you, Bella." Edward pulled out a small black box and opened it. It reavealed a oval ring. It was white with sprakling white diamonds. **

**I can't believe he has the nerve to do this. "It belonged to my mother, Elizabeth and know I want you to have it as my wife." Bella's face went to pain. "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't." Edward's face was priceless. It fell and he looked hurt. "W--W--Whh-What?" "I love you, Edward." I felt a pang in my heart. "As a brother, Of course. But my heart will always" -she looked into my eyes- "belong to Jacob Alexander Black." I smiled and then the bloodsucker looked at me. **

**Before I knew it he had me pinned to a wall and his hand on my neck, chocking me. "YOU! Because of you she won't marry me!" His eyes flashed to Black. He opened his mouth and his fangs popped out. **_(A/N::I know they don't have fangs but Let's just pretend they do. They pop out like the fangs from True blood!)_ **He was about to bite into me when A small white hand pushed him back, fast. Bella was standing there looking mad. It was the maddest face I had ever seen on her. She went to Edward, got him by his neck and picked him up all the way above her. **

**"HOW DARE YOU, EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN?!?!?!" Bella's voice was really loud. I didn't know she could scream that loud. Her voice was full of anger. Edward's face twisted in regret. Bella's hand lossened grip and Edward fell flat on his back. He didn't get up. He just stayed there. Bella kept looking at him. Bella's face get red and her skin was coming back to snow white. **

**Bella stood over Edward and she picked him up by his neck. She shook her head and she throw him to the wall with one hand. He hit it with a loud "THU." He cracked it a bit but then in an instant he was holding Bella up in the air. His hand was on her neck and his fangs where popping out. I felt the anger rush in me. I was about to attack him when he looked at me. "You attack. She dies. If anyone moves. She WILL die." Alice gasped and Jasper shook his head in dissapointment. **

**Rosalie wa giving Edward a death glare and Emmett was looking scared. Bella looked at Edward and she stared at him. Then Edward dropped Bella and he covered his head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Bella stared at him and didn't look away. Edward was on the floor, yelling in pain. Alice rushed to Edward and she picked him up in her arms. Edward looked at Bella. Bella stopped and her eyes held sadness. She loved him but she was not IN love with him. It hurt her to see him like this.**

**It hurt me to see her like this. Edward left the room and everyone trailed behind him. Bella fell to the floor and started crying. I felt a stab in my heart. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She hugged my cheast and then Casper walked in. Casper looked at Bella and sighted. "Bella, I'm sorry about the way Edward acted." Bella looked at him and she nodded. "Thanks, Jasper." Oh it's Jasper not Casper. **

**I look down at Bella and I feel sadness rush throw me. Jasper backs away and flinches. I drop my eyes and then Jasper runs out of the room. I hug Bella. "Shh, Bells. Everything will be just fine." She stopped crying and hugged me. I hope she believed me. **

_**One week later **_

**Bella was finally better and tonight we where going to a drive in theater to watch The Outsiders. I was about to go pick up Bella but I quickly looked at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a black T-shirt, Blue jeans, and black converse. I winked at myself and then went to go pick up Bella. **

**I stopped infront of The Cullen's house and knocked on the door. Bella answered the door. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, white converse and her hair was falling down her shouder's in bouncy curls. She had light make-up on and she had a white bow on the right side of her hair. She smiled at me and then we got in my car. I kissed her cheek and drove to the drive in. **

**I parked in the back and I looked at Bella. She looked at me from the corner of her eye and she smiled. I slowly got closer to her and slid my arm around her shoulder. She smiled and layed her head on it. We watched the movie in peace. Bella fell asleep on my lap and she looked peaceful.**

**I watched the rest of the movie while thinking about what I should do for the next part of this date. I just needed to make one quick call.**

_Bella's P.O.V_

_I woke up and I was on Jacob's lap. I blushed and the starightend myself up. I looked around and touched my hair. It was curly and everywhere. I fixed it while my cheek's turned a bright red. I looked at Jake and he was staring at me smiling. "Why are you smiling like that?" "Where going somewhere." He turned on the car and started driveing somewhere. I kept feeling the pain of excitment for some reasons. _

_Jake stopped right infront of the Carnival that had came yesturday. It was almost 12:00P.M. I looked around. There was nobody. Jake took me out of the car and ran inside. He pulled on a lever and all the lights turned on. The rides did too. I smiled and looked at Jake. He smiled big and then he took my hand. "How did you...?" I trailed off staring at the huge rides. "I have people." I laughed and then we started getting on all the rides. _

_**It**__ was the best time I had ever had. Soon after we finished getting on all of them, we sat down and started enjoying a snack. I was eating a hot dog, a coke and curly fries. Jake had a huge big burger, a coke, two stacks of curly fries and one milkshake with a cherry on top. "Jake, Your going to get sick if you eat all this." He looked at me while chewing, he raised up his eyebrow and shook his head. I laughed and started finishing up my hot dog. _

_I waited until Jake was done eating to go to the Feries Wheel. We got in it and the sky was bright with the stars. I smiled at Jacob as he wrapped his arms around me. We went around a few times. "This is nice," I whisphered into his shoulder. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I bearly noticed Jacob has never asked me to be his girlfriend. So this is like a friend date. I sighted but then I smiled big. Friends. I'll take it._

_Jake was looking at the full moon. "It's a full moon. Aren't you going to turn into a huge wolf on me?" He broke into a loud laugh and we started shaking. I touched his shoulder and he stopped. "S'sorry." But he still laughed a little. I laughed and then got up. "Woah, Bella. Don't do that." He got my waist and brought me down again. It was quiet for a moment and then Jake interwinded his hand in mine. I smiled and then looked down. "Let's go." We got off and then I ran for the Kamakasi. _

_"Jake, Let's go." He looked up at the huge thing. One going up, one coming down. I ran into the first one and then we sat down. "Hold on," I said smiling. The ride started. Jake got a hold of my hand and I could feel his heart beat racing. We started going around in the air. We started screaming. "OhsweetbabyJesus." Jake said closing his eyes. I bet he has never been on this ride because I was freaking out just like he is._

_Jake started screaming while I grasphed his hand. The ride was finally over and we got off. Jake fell to the floor while breathing hard. "That was..." he trailed off. "Intense." I said laughing. He stood up and we walked back to the car. He turned off everything and then we walked towards the car. He stopped me and then he got a one knee._

_I looked down at him and from behind him he handed me a big red ballon. I hit him on the cheast when he got up. "You scared me." I got the red ballon and got in the car. "It's not my fault you think wrong." I laughed as we drove off into the darkness._

**Embry's P.O.V**

**I starighted up my black tie and smiled. I buttoned up my long sleeve-button bown shirt and then dusted off my black dress jeans. I fixed my black shoes and smiled. Tomorrow was my girlfriend Pheobe's birthday but today where celebrating it.. We have been dating for about 3 years and today's the day. I smiled at myself and then went to the desk. Sitting there was the black box that held our future. I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight at her birthday. Infront of everyone. I was nervous, very nervous. **

**I knew Pheobe know's Bella, Jake's girl. They had ballet class together and we all had band. Pheobe, My Pheobe. I haven't imprinted on her but If I did I wouldn't leave her. I'm in love with her to much. Pheobe was...well....she dressed different than most girl's. She liked to stand out and I love that about her. Pheobe has short spicky pink hair, which had grown since the last time. It was now under her shoulders. **

**She had the most beautiful blue eyes ever. They where big, blue and so innocent. I loved her so much. Her skin was white but not like Bella's. No one was as white as Bella but Pheobe's skin was like a milk color. Her lips as red as a rose and her body. She was 5'5 and still growing. I smiled and then went downstairs. I kissed my mom's cheek and smiled. "Bye, Mom. I love you," I said smiling. "I love you too, Honey." She kissed my cheek and went back to making herself a nice dinner. **

**I got into Quil's black truck which he had lend me for tonight. I smiled and drove off to Pheobe's house. I parked right infront and then went inside. It was packed with people. Mostly all the school was here. Her house was huge and white. Elegant like her. I spotted her laughing with Mike Newton. I hated him but Pheobe was his friend. I couldn't do anything about it. Pheobe looked beautiful, as always. **

**She had on a black baby doll dress. It was up to her the middle of her tight. She had on black leggings that went under her knee. She had on black ballerina shoes with a big bow in the front. Her pink hair was spicky from the bottom and straight. Her lips where shinning and her face was lit up when she saw me. Our eyes meet and I felt something I had never felt before. It was like she was the only person in the whole room filled with hundreds of people. I imprinted on Pheobe. I smiled when she ran into my arms. **

**I picked her up and spinned her around. I let her down and kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday, Honey." She smiled and reached up to kiss me. I picked her up, placed her on top of my shoes and kissed her. I felt her smile through our kiss. I pulled away. We'll save that for later. I smiled and then I took her hand in mine. I went over to her parents and then I smiled at them. I shook hands with and kissed 's cheek. "Nice to see you again, Embry." "Nice to see you too, Marianna." **

** smiled. Her real name is Marianna and she tells me to call her that not . Roger, smiled at Pheobe and she blushed. Then Pheobe's brother, Jason who we call Jay walks over to us. "Hello, My little sister's lover." Pheobe hit his cheast and then she just smiled at me. "Hey, Jason." "Hey, Man." We shook hands and then Pheobe lead me to her room. I heard her heartbeat speed up fast. **

**We walked into her room and then she quickly slammed me down to her door. She kissed my with so much love I could have never imagined. I kissed her back. We where doing this for about firve minutes when she started unbottoning my shirt. Stop. I have to stop. I gently push her. "No, Hun. Save this for later." She made a puppy dog face but then she got off me. **

**"I'm sorry. I just don't want to hurt you." She nodded in understandment but I knew she was mad or sad inside. I got her hand and lead her downstairs. We started dancing to the beat of the music. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't know how to dance, Baby." She looked into my eyes as I placed my hands on her hips. I pulled her in closer. "Just fallow the beat of the drum. She bit her lip and nodded. Soon she got the hand off it and she was dancing with me slowly.**

**Then "When I look at you" by Miley Cyrus started playing. I picked up my eyebrow and laughed. She smiled and she layed her head on my shoulder. I pulled her in, so our cheast where touching. I loved having her close to me. **

_Everybody needs a soul_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights so long_** I looked into her eyes. **

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy... _

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I... _

_I look at you_**Pheobe placed her forehead on mine and smiled at me.**

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I... _

_I look at you_**I looked into her eyes and smiled.**

_When I look At You I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_**Pheobe smiled big and I kissed her forehead.**

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars Hold the moon_**I pulled her closer to me and she wrapped her arms tighter around my neck. **

_Right there where they belong_

_And I Know I'm Not Alone._

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I... _

_I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I... _

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like Kaleidoscope colors that_

_Cover Me, All I need every_

_Breath that I breathe don't you know_

_Your beautiful... _

_Yea Yea Yea_

_When the waves_**We stayed looking into eachother's eyes for the rest of the song until she leand in. **

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I... _

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yea Yea Oh OH OH_**I leand in closer and I kissed her lips gently just as the clock rings 12:00. Everyone started clapping. **

_And you appear Just like a dream_**We pulled away smiling. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday as we danced. I leaned down and kissed her neck. **

_To me._**"Happy Birthday, Babe. I love you." **

**She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and she jumped up to kiss my cheek. "I love you, too." She kissed my cheek and everyone was yelling and cheering. **

**I smiled and then I felt a pull somewhere. I looked to the door and sniffed the air. Vampire's. Lots. There was banging on the door. Everyone screamed when tons of people rushed in. I ran to the front with Pheobe behind me. Vampire's. Cold skinned, golden Eyed Vampire's. They all looked at me and smiled. "Hello, Mutt." The blonde long curly haired girl said. **

**"Everyone back up!" I yelled really loud for everyone to hear. Everyone ran to the back of the room. I'm not even kidding, there was a huge gap between Me and the people. I looked at the 10 Vampires. They could kill all these people in minutes.**

**"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I whisphered. "There's no need to whispher, my friend. We are all the same. In a way," the blonde haired leech said. She popped out laughing and so did the other leeches. I look at Pheobe who's behind Jason. The blonde haired leech smiled. "I'm Janel." "Embry." I keep looking at Pheobe and she knows what they are. "I love You," I mouth to her. She smiled and blowed a kiss. "I love you, too." She whisphered.**

**Janel looks at Pheobe and smiles. In a flash She has Pheobe in her arms. Then Bella comes in from out of nowwhere. "Let her go, Janel." Janel was laughing until she meet Bella's eyes. Her eyes flashed to scared. She dropped Pheobe and backed away. Why would someone like Janel be afraid of Sweet little Bella? I mean come on.**

**Janel's about 5'9 when Bella's 5'3. Probably the shortest person in this whole room. Bella walked over to Janel. She whisphered low enough for me to hear but no one human could ever possibly hear. "What you are you thinking? Coming here and doing this. You could have killed someone in this very room and you know what I do when something like that happens." Bella's face was straight and fierce. She shook her head and walked away from them. "Leave NOW!" **

**Bella yelled at them. They all left, human speed out of the house. Bella turned on her heel and looked at everyone. "I am terribly sorry for my cousins. They love to crash parties. I'm really sorry about them. It will never happen again." Everyone nodded and Bella left. I quickyl picked up Pheobe and hugged her. "I'm sorry, You probably where really scared." She kissed my lips and then she went upstairs. I fallowed her after everyone left. Mr. and Mrs. Winter left the house for their 15th year anniversary. Jason left with his girlfriend Jayleen. **

**It was just Pheobe and Me alone. I walked into her room. She was laying down on her bed. She faced me and smiled. She smiled and curled her finger to me. I walked over to her. She lossened my tie as she pulled me ontop of her. "I love you." "And I love you," She whipshered kissing my neck.**

**{You know what happens next}**

**To Be continued......**

**

* * *

**

_I decided to leave it from there. Sorry! _

_I'll try to upload the next part sooon!!_

_**REVIEW!!!**_

_**=D They make my day!!!**_


End file.
